


Routed

by Pyb_World



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Lost Love, Love Confessions, Magic, OOC Carapace, Precuel, Romance, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyb_World/pseuds/Pyb_World
Summary: Precuela Astray. Pero mucho tiempo atrás había comentado: "Necesitas de la creación para generar destrucción".





	Routed

Treinta años antes.

Después de la desaparición de su madre, el mundo de Adrien se convirtió en una realidad de diferentes tonalidades de colores apagados; colores distantes, como el fondo mal pintado de una obra de teatro obligada para el final del año escolar, o el desorden de acuarelas hecho por un artista sin inspiración. Y aunque él no estaba contento con eso, nunca luchó demasiado consigo mismo como para cambiarlo. Ciertamente, logró ir al colegio y logró tener amigos y salir con ellos, pero nunca fue suficiente para cambiarle.

Hasta que llegó ella, por supuesto, porque ella sabía qué hacer, manipularlo. Con la misma sencillez que tenía para purificar, coloreó púlcramente todo, únicamente para convertir su mundo en un desorden explosivo y dinámico.

Chat Noir percibe que no puede escapar de ese nuevo rumbo que había tomado su vida, aunque nunca realmente lo intenta.

Así que en el momento en que los labios de Ladybug tocan los suyos por primera vez —un beso real, sin la excusa de akumas de por medio—, su mente estalla en centenares de pensamientos brillantes y desordenados. Fuegos artificiales viajan caóticamente a través de toda su cabeza, gritando, quemando, derrumbando. Su impericia lo enclaustra, y repentinamente, se halla luchando consigo mismo; ¿qué hacer? ¿cuál se supone que era el siguiente paso a dar en una situación como esta? Y los brazos de ella lo envuelven, delicados, seguros, cálidos. Desatan un desastre mayor en su pecho cuando ella se permite viajar por su torso, por su clavícula, por su cuello y terminar en sus hombro, acercándolo más allá de lo físicamente posible. Ella sabe cómo avanzar, a diferencia de él, y Chat decide que es mejor dejarse llevar por la experiencia de su compañera. Torpemente, sigue sus pasos, con lentitud, probando, aprendiendo. La manos de Ladybug inmiscuyen suavemente su cabello, se cuelan detrás de sus orejas, acarician.

Ella se ríe con suavidad, cuando distraído por sus manos, Chat no le puede seguir el ritmo, y bufando frustrado, lo vuelve a intentar.

Siente que el corazón le va a explotar.

Todo lo que desea, todo lo que alguna vez anheló y sentía que ella no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pero, de nuevo: ¿qué hacer?. Ha olvidado cómo se supone que se mueven otras partes de su cuerpo que no fuesen sus labios, y Ladybug parece encantada de tener ese nuevo control sobre él. Lo acorrala, lo empuja contra el pilar de metal, lo sigue besando y toma a placer cada trozo de Chat que todavía quedaba en su conciencia y que aún no pertenecía a ella. Si que seguía existiendo una parte de él así.

A la derecha de ellos, la noche cae en el horizonte, alimentada por el brillo de las estrellas y de la luna. Las luces del tejado sobre el que están parados se encienden, y son como grandes focos directos sobre sus rostros, los encandilan, los desase, y los trae de vuelta a la realidad, separándolos. Chat gime molesto, un quejido quedo que baja de sus labios antes de que pueda detenerlo, y Ladybug lo oye, y sonríe, y Chat cree —está seguro— que ha sido irremediablemente entregado a su suerte. La sensación de una utopía soporífera sigue rodando por su cabeza cuando ella retrocede un paso, y sus ojos no lo abandonan. Él parpadea, desorientando, y enfoca su figura roja y negra bañada por las luces. El corazón le tiembla.

Ella es tan hermosa.

Se da cuenta que está conteniendo la respiración, y se recuerda, casi de manera estúpida, que necesita del oxígeno para vivir. Siguiendo cada paso, como dice el manual, le lleva aire a sus pulmones con acompasadas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, y espera, a que ella diga algo, que de el primer paso.

Ladybug puede ver eso.

Chat Noir no sabe qué decir exactamente, cómo se supone que se debe reaccionar cuando acabas de besar a alguien, así que, cuando no ve una respuesta inmediata en Ladybug, se dedica a observarla, más de lo que alguna vez se permitió hacerlo. El borde de su mandíbula, redonda, suave, la parte de la piel visible de su rostro, los aros. Y la abraza y el delgado y pequeño cuerpo de la persona que se esconde debajo de ese traje moteado le devuelve el abrazo.

—Gracias —murmura, no muy seguro de si esas debían de ser la primeras palabras después de besarla.

Ladybug ríe y su cuerpo tiembla entre sus brazos.

—Eres raro, Chat —responde con humor—. Nadie agradece por un beso.

—Yo te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

—Es solo un beso.

Apoya su frente contra la de Ladybug, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, a pesar de que la vergüenza quiere hacerse paso en su rostro y de que las manos le temblaban. Mientras busca las siguientes palabras para decir, agradece internamente que sus cuerdas vocales hubieran encontrado nuevamente su vocación.

—Ladybug no le regala besos a cualquiera. Eso quiere decir que por fin viste que soy especial —ronronea, complacido. Y tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca, el arrepentimiento baja como lava ardiente por su pecho.

Ella se limita a rodar los ojos ante los rasgos de egocentrismo, y sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa, suben y besan su frente. Cuando se aleja, una de las manos que sigue apoyada en el hombro de Chat, se traslada a su mejilla y lo acaricia. Un ronroneo intenta hacerse paso a través de su pecho, pero lo contiene, contrayendo las emociones que estaban siendo demasiado abrumadoras. Si no lograba controlarse, ¿la espantaría?

La sonrisa de Ladybug es demasiado brillante.

—No te tires tantas flores, gatito. Solo ha sido un golpe de suerte.

—Puede ser, aunque mi suerte comenzó cuando nos encontrados —confiesa, embriagado, acalorado, y definitivamente no está controlando lo que sale de su boca.

Plagg, ayuda, grita su mente.

—Qué yo recuerde, esa vez quedamos enredados colgando boca abajo.

—¿Un augurio de lo que vendría para nuestra relación?

—Tal vez.

Una densa y cargada burbuja de felicidad explota en el pecho de Chat Noir cuando la mirada que Ladybug carga sobre él está bañada en cariño y amor. Mirada que es acompañada de las chispas nacientes de un sentimiento ardiente y suavemente aletargado al que Chat no se atreve a ponerle una etiqueta, en caso de estar equivocado. Ciertamente, no está acostumbrado que Ladybug lo mirase de aquella manera. Y dios, en su cabeza circulan tantas preguntas: por qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde. Quería saber, por sobre todas las cosas, ¿qué había hecho él para que Ladybug decidiera dar este paso? ¿no era ella quién siempre lo empujaba lejos? La de: estoy enamorada de otro chico, lo siento mucho.

¿Significaba ese beso lo que él quería, o sus pensamientos estaban suponiendo algo más allá de las verdaderas intenciones de Ladybug?

Dulcemente, Ladybug baja su brazo, tomando la mano titubeante de Chat Noir y entrelaza sus dedos, el contraste entre los colores rojo y negro brillando suavemente bajo la caricia de los haces de luz, y tira de su brazo, alejándose de él y del metal e invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella en el borde del techo del edificio. Y él la sigue, con su cuerpo vacío y aturdido siendo tirado como una marioneta. A sus pies, el murmullo de los fervores de la vida de París los arrulla al igual que una suave melodía. Los ojos de Ladybug no abandonan el rostro de Chat Noir, y él se siente la inhibición que tanto intentó suprimir tomar presencia en sus gestos. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención de ella.

Algo incómodo, se aclara la garganta.

—Ya sabes my lady, hay algo que no entiendo —comienza, sus pies flotando sobre el borde de la edificación— no es que esté quejándome, porque de verdad aprecio que tomaras la iniciativa, lo estuve esperando casi toda una vida y estoy realmente feliz de que decidieras dar ese paso conmigo y hacerme el gato más feliz del vecindario y q-

Se ve interrumpido cuando los hombros de su compañera tiemblan al intentar contener una risa en respuesta su monólogo nervioso y acelerado. La mano enguantada de Ladybug descansa sobre el cemento entre ellos, y él siente la dolorosa necesidad de tomarla. Tiene que urgentemente recordarse no entrar en pánico cuando un nudo de ansiedad le explota en la boca de su estómago.

—¿Y el punto es? —pregunta ella.

¿Qué?

Parpadeando desorientado, Chat Noir se lleva una mano pensativamente al mentón; ¿qué era lo que estaban hablando? Es gracioso aceptarlo, pero lo ha olvidado mientras la miraba. El brillo en los ojos de Ladybug, como por primera vez se concentran en él con intensidad, y... se ha perdido, sencillamente, ha caído en sus distracciones. Hace un esfuerzo mayor por recordar, y entonces, lentamente, rebobinando, la idea se enciende su cabeza como la electricidad a una ampolleta.

Pensando en que ella estaba muy lejos, traslada su mano sobre la de Ladybug, vencido ante sus deseos, y le acaricia con el pulgar el dorso, esquivando sus ojos y agachando el rostro nervioso, esperando no distraerse nuevamente.

—No estás obligada a responder —le advierte, lanzando una sonrisa temblorosa, bajando las orejas y rascándose la mejilla con la uña índice de su mano libre—, pero ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué... qué?

—Por qué ahora... —se frota la base del cuello, sus propias uñas provocándole leves cosquillas. La observa vagamente—, después de tanto tiempo... y si esto quiere decir que hay algo entre nosotros ahora, más que solo ser compañeros.

La incertidumbre que cruza en el fondo de los ojos de Ladybug le hace retraerse y tragarse sus palabras. Puede que preguntarle no haya sido una buena decisión y Chat Noir comienza a lamentar sus palabras cuando entonces el rostro de Ladybug se relaja y él siente que nuevamente puede respirar tranquilo. Concentrándose en el calor acumulado de sus manos juntas, en lo cerca que estaba ella de él, y en cómo repentinamente quiere besarla de nuevo, aunque sabe que será un lío torpe y burdo y que puede que al final perdiera el rumbo de su pregunta. Así que no lo hace, y la observa, expectante.

Una risa seca, baja y alegre escapa de la garganta de Ladybug y el estómago de Chat Noir se revuelve.

—Seremos algo más si tú quieres.

—Sí, por favor —responde, puede que demasiado rápido y esperanzado y desesperado, pero no puede evitarlo; ha soñado con ella más de lo que puede contar. La sonrisa que asoma en los labios de Ladybug es entre socarrona y nerviosa, y las orejas de Chat Noir se crispan, ansiosas. Se aclara la garganta—. Y bueno... ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿qué ocurrió con el chico con el que estabas saliendo?

—Bueno, yo... —Ladybug se detiene abruptamente, elevando las cejas, sus ojos azules cargados de preguntas cuando junta las piezas de su última pregunta— ¿cómo sabes que salía con un chico?

La ha jodido, ¿no?

Dios, ¿sonaba muy desesperado si admitía que necesitaba que Plagg apareciera y dijera alguna de sus estupideces?

—Uh... ¿casualidad? —tantea.

—Chat —ella dice, su voz cargada con un ligero tono de advertencia.

—¡Bueno, bueno! te lo diré —exclama, alterado. Su cola se menea con incomodidad mientras piensa en cómo empezar. Mira para abajo, en dirección a la gente que caminaba, inconscientes de su presencia, y después a Ladybug, quien le devuelve la mirada oyente, resguardando su molestia—. Ehh, ¿recuerdas esa vez en San Valentín cuando te quejaste porque el akuma no te dejó entregar tu carga y regalo a tiempo? Bueno... —y ella lo sigue mirando, fijamente. Chat traga saliva y avanza, lentamente, con un hilo de voz— puede que por accidente leyera lo que escribiste.

—¡Chat!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! —separando su mano de de ella, las junta frente a su cabeza, implorando perdón—. Es solo que, ya sabes, lo gatos son curiosos y no pude evitar abrirla cuando se cayó de tu ropa y estaba tan bonita, me recordaba a una carta que yo tuve hace unos años en la misma fecha y puede que quisiera conocer a la persona que me dejó en segundo lugar en tu corazón —y ante la facciones suspicaces de Ladybug, Chat agita las manos desesperado, espantando las dudas— ¡Te juro que no averigüé demasiado! ¡Solo supe que le pedías salir contigo en la carta y que al día siguiente estabas rara!

Espera que su explicación sea suficiente, pero cuando acaba, y ella lo sigue mirando fijamente, sin demostrar cualquier emoción que le advirtiera que era perdonado, Chat agacha las orejas y baja las manos, casi completamente rendido.

—¿Perdón? —trata una vez más.

Finalmente, Ladybug deja salir un suspiro y se lleva una mano a la frente, incrédula.

—¿Qué más sabes de él?

—Nada —responde rápidamente y Ladybug frunce el ceño. Definitivamente no le ha creído. Chat Noir se retracta de su mentira y chilla rápidamente—. Le gusta la música... y tocar guitarra.

—Dios mío, Chat Noir —quitando la mano de su cara, Ladybug sube sus ojos a los de Chat, enjuiciándolo con la mirada. Luego de unos segundos, en los que está seguro que ella se pregunta si tiene que perdonarlo o no, finalmente la ve relajar los hombros y destensar la frente mientras expira cansinamente. Chat aún no se atreve a gritar victoria a pesar de las señales positivas—. Bueno, mientras no sepas quién es él y mientras no sepas quién soy yo, supongo que no es tan malo.

—Eso era todo lo que decía la carta, lo juro.

—Recuerdo lo que decía carta —murmura ella.

El claxón de un auto llama la atención de Chat Noir brevemente, y aprovecha la distracción para concentrarse en los autos debajo de ellos y no mirarla cuando vuelve a hablar.

—Así que... —vacila, agitando nerviosamente las patas— ¿estás molesta?

—Muy molesta. Podías haber encontrado algo sobre mí en esa carta.

—Lo sé. De verdad lo siento —cambiando la posición de cómo estaba sentando, desliza los pies por el borde del techo de edificio y junta su brazo al de Ladybug. Ella era pequeña si se los comparaba. Tentativamente, esperando que ella no lo rechazara, arrastra los dedos de su pierna al brazo de ella, y cuando no ve ninguna señal de incomodidad, los arrastra hasta encontrar su mano y cubrirla con la suya. Ladybug suspira y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Chat—. y... no me contaste por qué finalmente decidiste darme una oportunidad.

Ladybug tarda en responderle.

—Podría haber sido ayer, podría haber sido mañana. Era inevitable, a fin de cuentas. Además... cada día descubro cosas nuevas sobre ti, y hace algún tiempo... bueno...

Recobrando parte de la confianza que se había escondido en algún recóndito de su cabeza, Chat Noir bufa con burla.

—¿Qué descubriste de mí, my lady? ¿mi encanto irresistible? ya era momento. Pensaba a creer que estabas ciega.

Después de tantos años peleando juntos contra los akumas de Hawk Moth, era casi imposible creer que Chat no había intentado confesar sus sentimientos a Ladybug más de una vez, recibiendo hasta el momento nada más que rechazos o interrupciones. Debido su exagerado optimismo, la esperanza no había muerto después de tantos fracasos, y sinceramente, creyó que Ladybug algún día le devolvería los sentimientos. Pero jamás esperó esto, que ella diera el primer paso. Lo hizo más feliz, de algún modo.

—No es eso, gato tonto.

—¿Entonces qué?

—No puedo decírtelo ahora —ella le guiña un ojo—. Es un secreto.

Chat bufa.

—¿Otro más?

—Te lo diré pronto, no te preocupes. Y no protestes, sabes que si fuera por mi te lo diría todo.

Aunque no era algo que le gustara admitir, ellos siempre han estado bailando alrededor de secretos, viviendo de ellos, alimentándose de la ignorancia. Uno más no les haría tanto daño, ¿no?

—Oye, Ladybug —murmura, apoyando la mejilla en la cabeza de ella, dejando que las preocupaciones se escaparan y se perdieran en la oscuridad de la noche. Porque cree que es lo mejor, y porque confía en ella.

—¿Qué?

Acaricia con el pulgar el dorso de su mano roja.

—Gracias por elegirme

Más tarde, cuando sale de la ducha de su habitación, con un dormido nudo de emociones complejas asentándose en el fondo de su estómago, volutas de vapor que escapan de la puerta abierta de su baño y su cabello aún mojado por el agua, Adrien cree que acaba de agotar toda su suerte en una noche, y que no se entienda mal, pues no había otro escenario posible y mejor en donde agotarla. Y sinceramente, Ladybug tenía el poder suficiente como para llevarse su mala suerte también. Se sentía irreal, ¿en qué momento iba a despertarse? Se ha pellizcado la piel más veces de las que puede contar, y sigue doliendo y sigue parado en esa realidad que es demasiado hermosa y cargada de felicidad para ser verdad.

El cielo se ha oscurecido antes de que él llegase a su casa y la única luz presente es la que proyecta la luna a través de las ventanas y que baña pálida y sutilmente el suelo. Plagg bosteza murmurando un par de cosas sobre su estómago y lo agotado que está porque Adrien lo ha ocupado por horas y flotando cansinamente se acerca a su reserva de quesos en el cajón negro. Adrien rueda los ojos, haciendo oídos sordos y presiona el interruptor de la lámpara que descansa sobre su mesa de noche, el círculo de luz iluminando parcialmente su cama. Soltando un bufido pesado, toma la toalla que tiene el hombro y se termina de secar el pelo mientras se deja caer en el borde de la cama.

Desde el interior del cajón, Plagg le lanza otra burla, pero no la oye completamente bien a causa del ruido provocado por la toalla al frotarse contra su cabeza. Respondiéndole con un gruñido adormecido, que prácticamente se ha adaptado a sus labios a lo largo de los años, frunce el ceño, consecuentemente preguntándose cuánto queso le costaría su arrebato. Apenas se quita la toalla de la cabeza, la imagen de Ladybug traspasa sus párpados cerrados, provocando que abra los ojos, y que observara pensativamente la poca luz que se extiende por el suelo. Ha intentado no pensar tanto en ella en las últimas horas, pero estaba tan enredado emocionalmente en su yo-yo mágico que le era imposible.

Y pensar que toda oportunidad con ella parecía tan lejana hace algunos días.

Es decir, si se paraba a pensarlo con más claridad, jamás creyó que su relación con Ladybug terminaría de esa forma en esa semana, menos cuando hace por lo menos diez meses atrás ella comenzó a tratarlo... de una manera algo distinta. Al principio, ella fue distante y fría, como si estar con él fuera doloroso e incómodo, y aunque Chat Noir intentó sacarle sus motivos, no recibió más que respuestas indirectas o excusas para abandonar rápido la escena. Luego, hace por lo menos una semana, Ladybug cambió nuevamente, y para sorpresa de Chat Noir, ella comenzó a hablarle más cercanamente, le regresaba el coqueteo, ¡e incluso lo invitaba a salir! Creía haber caído en un largo sueño, aunque ella nunca demostró querer algo más con él... y entonces ella lo besó.

Y las preguntas no hicieron más que acumularse.

Arriba de su almohada reposa su celular. Se inclina para agarrarlo y lo desbloquea presionando una combinación de cuatro números, luego le envía un mensaje a Nino sobre el trabajo del próximo fin de semana y le responde otros mensajes a Kim, Marinette y Rose. Es muy tarde como para esperar una respuesta rápida, así que lo apaga y lo tira sobre la almohada que ocupa Plagg. Sintiendo como si le hubiesen arrebatado toda su energía, se hecha para atrás, las sábanas protestando suavemente cuando su espalda se hunde en ellas.

—¿Suena estúpido si te digo que creo que ella sabe quién soy? y me refiero a mi como Adrien —le dice al kwami entrecerrando los ojos, observando perezosamente el techo oscurecido de su cuarto.

Oye el susurro quedo de la madera al ser arrastrada cuando Plagg sale del cajón.

—Es totalmente estúpido —responde con cierta indiferencia y humor, flotando cerca de su hombro con un trozo de queso a medio comer entre las patas negra—. Se supone que la máscara no deja que te reconozcan cuando te la quitas... o algo así. Aunque si tienes dudas deberías preguntárselo a ella.

—No puedo hacer eso —gime Adrien, llevándose las manos al rostro horriblemente avergonzado. Lo más probable es que fuera un presentimiento estúpido, uno que no tenía fundamentos para sostenerse y menos aún progresar. Ladybug terminaría burlándose de él, o retándolo, o ambas. No sabía cuál de las tres opciones era peor—. No, definitivamente no puedo hacerlo.

—Claro que puedes —replica Plagg cerca de su oído, el olor a queso invadiendo sus fosas nasales. Olfatea gustosamente su comida mientras la mira con amor, algo parecido a un ronroneo cayendo de su garganta. Lo vuelve a morder—. Mira, la cosa se soluciona así: después de derrotar a esas cosas con las mariposas, te acercas por detrás de Ladybug, le entregas un queso apestoso, y ¡bom!, le preguntas.

Adrien vuelve a gemir, esta vez desesperanzado.

—Me matará.

—Ustedes los humanos tienen formas muy extrañas de relacionarse.

Se quita las manos de los ojos y las deja caer sobre su estómago, observando a Plagg con los ojos entrecerrados, las cejas rubias fruncidas con ligera molestia.

—Oh cállate.

—Tú me preguntaste —lo acusa el kwami entre burlas, acurrucándose en su frente cual gato, su cola y sus largos bigotes provocándole cosquillas a Adrien—. Definitivamente eres raro.

Adrien pone los ojos en blanco, una sonrisa que intentaba ser burlona trazando sus labios, sin embargo, sus preocupaciones son tan fuertes, y el sentimiento de felicidad está tan concentrado en su pecho y en sus extremidades, que falla hórridamente, y lo que muestra es algo más parecido a un movimiento de labios tembloroso y cansado.

—Me lo dice una entidad que aparece gracias a un anillo y que le gusta comer queso —murmura entre dientes.

De la garganta peluda de Plagg baja un gemido osco y seco, exponiendo levemente su molestia.

—Es menos raro de lo que crees.

—Claro.

Ninguno de los dos habla por unos segundos, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo. Adrien puede sentir vagamente a Plagg removerse cuando cierra los ojos. Pero la imagen de Ladybug es tan vívida bajo sus párpados, que se obliga a abrirlos antes de perderse en el hilo de la conversación, y se deje vencer por su abrumadora felicidad. Se aclara la garganta, algo incómodo por la reacción de su cuerpo.

—Es solo que... esperé tanto tiempo por este momento, y ahora que finalmente ocurrió... se siente... —frunce de los labios, sin saber qué decir. Suspira frustrado—. Genial, el momento perfecto para quedarme sin palabras.

—Bueno, bueno, Romeo, soy especialista en quesos y en destruir cosas. Si quieres te digo cuál es el mejor queso para expresarle tu amor.

—No estás ayudando.

El pequeño cuerpo de Plagg tiembla cuando se ríe.

—Pobre de mi, he fallado horriblemente en conseguir que dos humanos se reproduzcan —exclama, exagerando su falta de preocupación. Sobándose las patas en la panza negra, se remueve toscamente en la frente de Adrien—. Bueno, no hay mejor modo de curar mi pena que con un buen trozo de queso, ¿está conversación me permite sacar una porción extra?

—Haz lo que quieras —murmura soltando un bufido cansino.

—Eres el mejor Chat Noir.

Le hubiese respondido a Plagg su actuación sarcástica si no fuera porque su cabeza encaja las piezas rápidamente de lo que significaba precisamente "reproducirse", en idioma humano, y su rostro repentinamente se siente caliente, y se lo vuelve a cubrir con las manos, espantando de paso a Plagg, quien se aleja flotando raudamente antes de desaparecer aplastado.

—¡Dios, Plagg, esas no son mis intenciones!

El silencio baja entre ellos con la suavidad de la noche mientras Adrien intenta despejar su cabeza de todas las imágenes que las palabras de Plagg habían plantado en su imaginación. El calor es abrumador, y su estómago se contrae con ansiedad cuando gira el cuerpo y oculta su rostro sonrojado en la tela de la almohada. Gime apagadamente cuando escucha las carcajadas histéricas de Plagg mientras se aleja de la cama para buscar otro trozo de queso.

Las imágenes que su cabeza engendra casi inconscientemente tiene la consecuencia de hacerlo avergonzarse más, y maldice internamente a Plagg por su soltura para hablar, entretanto siente su rostro calentándose. Definitivamente, iba a perder el sentido de su conversación si seguía distrayendo por cosas como esas. Pero difícil, pensar en otra cuando Ladybug estaba en todas partes. Ahogando su gemido con la tela de la almohada, ahorra su poca energía y concentra sus ideas en la razón por la que empezó ese diálogo.

Plagg suspira, asomando su negra cabeza por el borde superior del cajón abierto.

—Supongo que te quejarás toda la noche si no te pregunto —se queja— ... así escúpelo, Romeo.

Levantando su rostro, Adrien cruza los brazos debajo de su cabeza y apoya el mentón sobre éstas. Su rostro ensombrecido por la concentración.

—¿Que cambió? Ella me evitaba hace unos meses como si fuera la peste, no podía ni sentarse conmigo en un mismo techo, después era todo lo contrario. Y hoy... —aprieta los dientes, ligeramente impresionado y avergonzado por el poder de sus recuerdos— A lo que me refiero, no puede cambiar tan rápido, ¿no? Ladybug nunca ha mirado a Chat Noir de esa manera, por más que lo he intentado todo estos años, y ella siempre me decía que estaba enamorada de otra persona como excusa, pero después empezó a salir con ese muchacho de la guitarra... y yo aprendí que no era lo que ella necesitaba ... —se aferra con fuerza a la tela de la almohada entre sus manos, el estrés aflorando en su piel, aparando apagadamente la felicidad y la preocupación— ¿Es normal que tenga tantas dudas, Plagg? estar con ella es todo lo que siempre quise, y sin embargo, no puedo evitar creer que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante... Es decir, si ella sabe quién soy, ¿no debería tener también yo una oportunidad de conocerla debajo de la máscara?

Plagg no responde de inmediato, y Adrien lo oye moverse dentro del cajón de los quesos. Cuando habla, su voz se escucha apagada desde el interior.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que crees que ella te ama porque sabes que eres un modelo?

Adrien parpadea.

—Bueno... sí, pero no tan así.

—Y —sigue el kwami, alargando cansinamente la vocal— estás molesto por eso.

Alarmado por la conclusión a la que ha llegado su compañero, Adrien se inclina bruscamente, apoyándose sobre las palmas de sus manos a la vez que gira con brusquedad la cabeza en dirección del cajón abierto.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —exclama casi con desesperación— incluso si es solo por ser un modelo que llamo su atención, no me quejo. A lo que me refiero es... si ella realmente sabe quién soy, entonces... ¿me dejará saber quién es ella detrás de la máscara? Sé que tal vez es un poco apresurado, solo han pasado dos años, pero si estoy en la razón entonces no debería ser un probl-

—Sigue siendo una hipótesis, sin embargo —lo interrumpe Plagg.

Más de lo que quiere aceptar, sabe que su compañero tiene razón. Con la resignación esparciéndose lentamente por su mente, se recuesta de nuevo sobre sus brazos y considera lentamente las palabras del kwami.

—Sí, lo es —responde contra la tela de la almohada después de unos segundos—. Desgraciadamente.

El cajón se sacude suavemente y Plagg sale, flotando sobre el mueble con un trozo de queso casi del mismo tamaño que su cabeza entre sus patas. Empuja con su cuerpo el cajón y se acerca por un tiempo a la lámpara, degustando la comida. Es sorprendente que no se devorase la pieza de queso con tanta rapidez como en ocasiones anteriores.

—¿Por qué no primero le preguntas si te conoce antes de sacar tantas conclusiones? —le recomienda, sorprendiéndolo.

A pesar de que su traje de Chat Noir ostentaba con la genial cualidad de la valentía, Adrien está seguro que la emoción no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él se atreviera a preguntarle a Ladybug sobre su identidad. O sea, no es como si nunca antes lo hubiera preguntado, es más, en casi tres años de trabajo juntos lo hizo más veces de las que podía recordar, siempre recibiendo una negativa por parte de Ladybug. No la culpaba, Chat Noir era el impulsivo en el equipo, no ella, y como tal, era también su trabajo contenerlo cuando sus sueños tomaban el mando sobre sus acciones. Además, si le preguntaba de nuevo, en esta ocasión estaba la gran diferencia de que lo haría siendo su pareja, y eso cambiaba algo las cosas. No debía preocuparle, lo sabía perfectamente, era probable que Ladybug no se enojara con él, sino que gentilmente le diría que todavía no era el momento.

Incluso así, sabiendo eso, era inevitable sentir un poco de aprensión.

Sin embargo, era una buena recomendación de Plagg, y hasta el momento, la única que tiene en su poder y la única que recibirá. No podía compartir esos pensamientos con nadie más. Así que decide usarla.

—Sí, creo que lo intentaré... —murmura, con voz tranquila y pasiva. Gira y observa al kwami flotar junto a la lámpara—. Oye Plagg —a modo de respuesta, escucha la queda y sofocada voz de su amigo a causa del queso con el que llena su boca. Adrien sonríe amablemente—, gracias.

—Cuando quieras, Romeo... —responde luego de tragar— y Adrien —agrega, la malicia y la broma deslizándose en gotas de las palabras.

Adrien duda en responder, suspicaz ante cualquier broma del kwami.

—¿Sí?

Plagg deja caer un par de carcajadas malvadas y suaves.

—Que la diosa de la creación me perdone, voy a sonar igual que el terrón de azúcar —se queja—. Debes recordar que es peligroso que Ladybug te revele su identidad mientras no detengan a Hawk Moth.

Parpadeando desconcertado, Adrien se queda mirando con el rostro desencajado a Plagg unos segundos antes de llevarse una mano a la frente para golpearse con fuerza. Joder, ha estado tan prendado con la idea y la realidad de que Ladybug finalmente le correspondía sus sentimientos, y la felicidad que eso conllevaba, que descuidadamente había olvidado por completo ese pequeños gran problema por el que se convirtieron en héroes. Hawk Moth aún estaba allá afuera, esperándolos, buscando la manera de quitarles sus prodigios, o akumatizarlos de nuevo.

Con la frustración ahogando mínimamente su felicidad, Adrien suelta un quejido.

—Supongo que esperar un poco más no me hará daño —trata de convencerse.

Aparentar indiferencia, después de tantos años de jugar a la doble vida secreta era simple para Adrien; tener los trabajos a tiempo, llegar a las sesiones de fotos, esgrima. Pero existían partes que no podía ocultar porque eran problemas independientes de lo que podía controlar, como la energías gastadas, los kilos de menos, o las horas de sueños perdidas. Y Nathalie, que llevaba calculadas sus calorías y le preguntaba a la persona que lo maquillaba por sus ojeras, fue el obstáculo más complejo en la vida de Adrien. Por suerte, podía contar con los dedos de una mano que algunos de los cambios repentinos de horario le había privado de ayudar a Ladybug.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que Nathalie se veía obligada a saber de Adrien, no era una lapa pegada en su espalda. Lo que agradecía. Y esa fue la razón principal por la que, cuando ella lo despierta al día siguiente, él no puede ocultar sus sorpresa. No ha sonado su despertador. Nathalie lo mira, parada a un costado de su cama, y le avisa que Gabriel quiere verlo y luego se retira. El corazón de Adrien está atrapado en un puño mientras se cambia la ropa y se arregla para bajar a desayunar. Afuera, es un día soleado.

Su padre está esperándolo en la mesa, un taza de café y un plato con un par de tostadas. Adrien toma asiento junto a él y espera pacientemente a que Nathalie le traiga su desayuno. A pesar de la felicidad que abruma su pecho por la presencia de su padre y su renacida costumbre de acompañarlo, cierta parte pequeña de Adrien no puede evitar ponerse nervioso ante cada movimiento, como si en cualquier momento, cualquier gesto equivocado y desagradable, fuese a alejarlo.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunta Gabriel.

Adrien se sobresalta.

—Bien.

—Bueno, ¿saldrás con tus compañeros hoy?

—Puede.

Su padre asiente y no hace más preguntas, pero para Adrien es más que suficiente.

...

Derrotar a personas afectadas por los akumas se volvió más complicado mientras más tiempo llevaban combatiéndolos. Desgraciadamente para ellos, Hawk Moth no descansaba en verano. No es que Chat Noir se quejara especialmente, después de todo eso significaba pasar más tiempo con Ladybug, tiempo que utilizaba para permitirse mirarla, apreciarla o para poder hacerla reír... y para recibir un beso como recompensa últimamente. Siempre ha amado ser Chat Noir, sentir la libertad, poder expresarse sin miedo como deseaba... y Ladybug.

Sobretodo Ladybug.

Desde el primer día que se conocieron que la perseguía, porque fue inevitable para él quedar impresionado de su inteligencia, del fuego en el fondo sus ojos celestes cuando la seguridad la acompañaba. Libre se cualquier inhibición mundana, intentó de con todos los medios que conocía para conquistarla, pero Ladybug era una mariquita escurridiza e ingeniosa que siempre encontró la manera de escapar de sus garras. Aunque al principio dolió, aprendió a convivir con ello, esperando a que finalmente llegara el día en que la suerte estuviera de su lado. Queen Bee solía rodar los ojos asqueada ante los intentos fallidos de Chat Noir, y luego aprovechaba las anécdotas para burlarse de ellos cuando Rena Rouge y Carapace estaban cerca.

—Deberías cortarte el pelo.

—¿¡Qu-!? —inclina el rostro en dirección a la voz encontrándose con el rostro invertido de Ladybug, quien lo mira desde arriba mientras se balancea suavemente bajo el hilo de su yo-yo— ¡Ladybug!

Y entonces, por extraño que parezca para una persona que se ha vestido con un traje mágico de gato con audición aumentada desde que tiene quince años, pierde el equilibrio, sus manos realizándose por el borde de la barra de hierro a causa del sobresalto, y cae en el vacío a su espalda agitando los brazos estúpidamente en su último intento de mantener el equilibrio, los ojos sorprendidos de Ladybug observándolo desaparecer en la tenue oscuridad.

Soltando entre dientes una maldición, Chat Noir se lleva el brazo a la espalda para sacar el bastón y extenderlo y encajarlo entre las barras antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo. No iba a salir muy lastimado, el traje no lo permitiría, pero el dolor efímero consecuente era suficiente como para que pretendiera obviarlo. Sin embargo, apenas logra mover el brazo cuando su caída libre se ve interrumpida abruptamente por el brazo de Ladybug, envolviéndolo a la altura de la cintura, el tirón cortando brevemente su respiración.

—Woah, cuidado ahí, Chaton —exclama ella, su aliento agitado golpeando la piel libre del cuello de Adrien y su rostro iluminado por las luces amarillentas de la torre Eiffel—. Suerte que me tienes para salvarte.

—En primer lugar, fuiste tú la que me asustó, si no te importa que te lo recuerde —refunfuña, aferrándose a los delgados hombros de su compañera para no volver a perder el equilibrio—. Aparte, lo tenía completamente controlado.

Ladybug rueda los ojos y ríe.

—Seguro —se burla.

—¿Qué, acaso no me crees? —pregunta, fingiendo estar lastimado—. Pobre de mí.

—Puedo dejarte caer en la próxima ocasión, si quieres.

—Buena propuesta, my lady, pero este gato prefiere ronronear en tus brazos.

La suave risa de Ladybug lo envuelve en una bruma se felicidad, y cuando siente sus suaves labios presionar contra la piel de su frente en un beso cariñoso, el calor sube de su cuello a su rostro sutilmente. Chat Noir siempre había sido un gato que, cuando le extendían una mano, agarraba el codo, así qué esbozando una sonrisa coqueta, sube el rostro para mirar directamente a los ojos de Ladybug y presiona sus frentes juntas, un suave ronroneo bajando por su pecho.

—Me gusta esa idea —ella murmura—. Podría asustarte más a menudo.

—No es necesario asustarme, sabes, si me lo pides soy tuyo en un instante. Solo tienes que encender la gato-señal.

—Me voy a comprar una de esas.

Ladybug se muerde el labio, complacida, y Chat Noir siente la imperiosa necesidad de besarla hasta que le duelan los labios. Pero aún está considerándolo, preguntándose cómo se supone que se inicia un beso sin ser brusco y desconsiderado, cuando Ladybug toma ventaja y es ella quien se acerca. Sutilmente, los labios de ella rozan los suyos, como pidiendo permiso en silencio, sus ojos celestes demandando una respuesta. A Chat Noir le gustaba pensar que era alguien de rápido aprendizaje, pero tenía que aceptar que en este campo de amaestramiento Ladybug le llevaba una buena ventaja, y que él aún no era capaz de iniciar algún contacto. Ahora, con una mano de Ladybug ocupada en sostener el peso de ambos, y la otra rodeándolo, era su oportunidad, y ella estaba esperando para que diera el primer paso.

Ocultando lo máximo que puede su vergüenza, baja una de sus manos a la cadera de Ladybug, y la atrae más a su cuerpo. Tragando saliva imperceptiblemente, está a punto a acortar la distancia entre ambos, cuando una idea cruza su mente, y sonriendo brevemente con malicia, saca la punta de su lengua, notando la confusión en los rasgos de su compañera, y lame efímeramente sus suaves labios, carcajeándose internamente cuando ve su desconcierto, y aprovechando que ha separado los labios confundida, inclina el rostro.

Ladybug al principio no reacciona, su desconcierto por el atrevimiento de Chat Noir la ha congelado, pero apenas la lengua de él toca tímidamente la suya, se estremece, y presiona su boca contra la de él con mayor brío. El corazón de Chat late tan rápido que cree que va a escapar de su pecho. Sus orejas, relajadas, se mueven ligeramente para adelante con curiosidad al oírla quejarse sofocadamente, y por un instante pequeño de terror cree haberse equivocado en su estrategia, hasta que la mano de Ladybug que descansa en la parte baja de su espalda presiona sutilmente la tela en una entrañable caricia, incitándolo a seguir.

Obviamente, él no desobedece. Obteniendo algo más de valor, presiona insistente sus labios sobre los de ella, moviéndolos con suavidad y lentitud, disfrutando y empleando todo los movimientos que ella le ha enseñado, y esperando cualquier señal de afirmación que su cuerpo quisiera entregarle. Separándose unos segundos para ver sus reacciones, se halla con brillantes ojos celestes que lo observan con tanto anhelo y cariño, que no encuentra mejor respuesta en su abrumada cabeza que sonreír y acariciar su nariz contra la de ella afectuosamente, bajando la cabeza para besarla nuevamente.

El ronroneo es un relajante sonido que flota parcialmente entre ellos cuando finalmente se separan, una sonrisa suave danzando sobre los labios de Ladybug. Insatisfecho, y con una nueva seguridad aflorando en sus acciones, Chat se encorva con la intención de seguir, pero ella retrocede casi como burlándose de él y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

—Hoy no hubo akumas —musita ella—, ¿por qué estabas aquí? ¿alguna misión secreta de la que no me has contado?

—Estaba aquí porque sé que soy un imán de mariquitas, y que inevitablemente llegarías —bromea.

—Chaton.

Carcajeándose, besa la mejilla de Ladybug que está más cerca. Después, pasea la vista sobre las vigas de hierro que los rodean, y la gente que se pasea debajo de ellos, inconscientes de su presencia. No es una gran cantidad, pues anocheció hace ya unas horas, pero sigue siendo más de lo que usualmente era debido al horario de verano y a los turistas.

—¿Y si primero nos sacas de aquí? —le sugiere—. No me mal entiendas, adoro estar así contigo, pero de los dos, yo soy el único que puede caer de pie.

—Descuida, mi yo-yo es indestructible. No vamos a caernos.

—No es el yo-yo de lo que me preocupa.

Confundida, Ladybug se separa de su hombro y lo mira con una ceja levantada.

—¿Entonces?

—Dudo mucho de que puedas mantener tus manos alejadas de mi por más tiempo si seguimos.

Ella parpadea, y luego sonríe coquetamente antes de pasear los dedos por la columna de Chat, provocándole escalofríos. Tiene las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

—¿Esta es tu manera de decir que quieres seguir besándome?

Chat Noir le sonríe de vuelta.

—Tal vez —responde encogiéndose de hombros. La mano aún está acariciando su espalda, buscando desarmarlo. Chat Noir tiene que recordarse urgentemente como mantener la postura egocéntrica frente a Ladybug—. Pero tu quieres besarme más que yo a ti.

—Eres muy optimista.

—Es muy difícil negarse a acicalar a un gato, puntitos —responde, con un obvio doble sentido de la mano que viaja a través de su espalda baja.

Ella no responde, negando con la cabeza con evidente diversión, y el hilo del cual cuelgan comienza a retraerse paulatinamente, aproximándolos a la viga en la cual se envuelve el otro extremo del yo-yo. Ella quita su atención de él y se fija en en hilo. Han estado en esta posición antes, con ella rescatándolo después de que un villano lo lanzara por los aires, o deteniendo una caída de los dos, siempre con la adrenalina y la preocupación entre medio. En este caso, era de las escasas ocasiones en las que tranquilamente disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, sin apurarse, sin la necesidad de terminar con el akuma antes de que destruyese París.

Así que se dedica a mirarla, la luz bailando suavemente sobre su piel blanca y su cabello oscuro. Siente un nudo de ansiedad asentarse en la boca de su estómago. La amaba tanto, esperó tanto tiempo por ella, por tenerla en sus brazos y por no tener que a veces tragarse sus sentimientos, que permitirse mirarla detenidamente, sin el miedo adyacente a que ella lo rechazara, era como vivir en un sueño.

Y la felicidad contenida en su cuerpo era explosiva.

Alcanzando el suelo de la viga, Chat sube los brazos al borde superior antes de que el brazo de Ladybug lo libere, y se tambalea rítmicamente con ayuda de sus piernas para tomar vuelo y de un giro acrobático terminar al otro lado. Ladybug se ayuda con su yo-yo, que se retrae y la envía de un tirón junto a él, cayendo con la misma gracia y delicadeza de siempre. El hilo ha terminado de entrar en la arma roja cuando ella levanta la cabeza para mirarlo, y encontrando algo en los ojos de Chat, se lleva una mano a los labios intentando inútilmente suprimir una risa.

Confundido de lo que sea que ella vio en él, en su rostro, Chat cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, pero antes de que Ladybug tenga la potestad de decir algo al respecto, la voz risueña de Rena Rouge los interrumpe. Ambos giran rápidamente el rostro en dirección a dónde proviene la voz.

—Ustedes se ven tan tiernos juntos —proclama Rena, sentada de piernas cruzadas unas vigas más al centro de la torre Eiffel y apoyando su mentón en ambas manos mientras los mira como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro.

—Hola Rena —suelta Chat, bajando los brazos.

—Buenas noches Chat.

—¿También estás transformada? —se sorprende Ladybug, alejándose de Adrien. La parte felina de él quiere protestar, pero apenas pendiendo de su último hilo de cordura, logra contener el maullido en su garganta— ¿Ocurrió algo?

—No —responde Rena, parándose y saltando a una viga más cercana, su cola naranja volanteando detrás de ella como capa—. Salí a dar un paseo y vi que ustedes también estaban transformados. Quería ver si estaban en una cita —sonríe—, y al parecer no me equivoqué.

Las mejillas de Ladybug se tornan tan rojas como su traje y agacha el rostro para que las sombras cubrieran su rostro perturbado. Incómodo, Chat Noir se talla el cuello y sonríe avergonzado.

—Para nada. Estábamos —y se detiene, porque estaba punto de decir: solo nos besábamos, y es más vergonzoso que decir que estaban en una cita. Sus orejas se retraen ante la incomodidad—... eh... pasando el tiempo juntos.

—Ajá —responde Rena. Por el tono de voz y los gestos de su rostro Chat puede notar que no le ha creído—. A pasar el tiempo juntos también se le puede llamar cita, sabes.

—¿S-se puede?

—Sí, sobretodo cuando hay besos involucrados.

Así que ella los había visto. Un nudo nervios traba cualquier excusa que quiera salir de la garganta de Chat. Suerte para él, su compañera no ha perdido su voz, y él verdaderamente, sinceramente se lo agradece.

—Rena, por favor —le advierte Ladybug, aún sin levantar el rostro.

—Oh vamos chica —Rena ríe, agitando las manos para señalarlos a ambos, deteniéndose finalmente en Chat Noir—, este muchacho es tu novio, ¿no? lo de menos es que te lleve a una cita, o que tú lo invites a él. Estamos en París, la ciudad del amor. El lugar en el mundo donde hay sitios para citas en cada esquina.

Bien, no es que Chat Noir esté pensando en cómo sería una cita con Ladybug, por su puesto que no. Maldita Rena Rouge, grita el fondo de su mente, por qué tienes que ser tan malvada. Siente los brazos entumecidos, la cabeza ligera y abrumada por la idea de llevar a la mujer que tiene al lado a pasear, regalarle una flor, hacerla reír, besarla, abrazarla.

Él definitivamente no estaba pensando en eso.

—Estamos bien así —aclara Ladybug.

Rena Rouge se encoge de hombros, saltando en otra viga aún más cercana. Sus ojos viajan de Ladybug a él, y Chat Noir siente un estremecimiento bajar por su columna cuando una sonrisa divertida asoma por sus labios cuando lo analiza.

—Eso es lo dices, pero al parecer tu chico aquí no piensa lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —esta vez, Ladybug sí levanta la cabeza para mirarlo, el sonrojo esfumado de su piel.

¿Estaban hablando de él? tarda en preguntarse, inmerso aún en las imágenes que ha proyectado su cerebro en su cabeza, en los hermosas y abrumadoras que son, y parpadea desorientado cuando las dos chicas lo están mirando fijamente. Tiene la garganta seca al momento que vuelve a encontrar su voz.

—Uh —escapa de su boca, estúpidamente.

Las carcajadas de Rena Rouge lo ayudan a salir un poco más de su trance.

—Tienes que apurarte Chat, antes de que Queen Bee te gane la pulseada.

Respira, se recuerda Adrien, respira profundo. Mantente genial, claro. Di lo que quieres decirle. Pero por más que intenta mantener la compostura despreocupada, sus hombros están tensos y puede oír a su corazón bombear en sus oídos. Las risas burlonas de Rena Rouge son distantes en el momento en que Chat gira el rostro en dirección y toma una de las manos de Ladybug, quien la mira con sorprendidos ojos cerúleos.

Él puede hacer esto, no es tan difícil.

—My lady —comienza lentamente con un murmullo.

—¿Sí, Chaton? —ella susurra de vuelta.

—¿Quieres...? —se detiene, el resto de la frase flotando entre ellos. Ladybug se muerde el labio y sube la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Qué salga contigo en una cita? —completa ella.

Chat Noir traga, su cola meciéndose detrás de él, y asiente rápidamente con la cabeza. Nota, dentro de su burbuja, que Rena Rouge ha dejado de reír. La sonrisa que amanece en los labios se Ladybug es la única respuesta que necesita, sin embargo, su corazón salta dolorosamente en su pecho cuando ella también asiente y se inclina para besarle la mejilla libre.

—Por supuesto, gatito.

...

El orden de los productos no altera el factor. Es una realidad de la conmutatividad que Chat Noir conoce bastante bien, tal vez no tan perfectamente como Max, pero lo suficiente como para entender que daba lo mismo si ellos hallaban primero el contenedor del akuma, o si conocían primero la identidad de la persona detrás de la magia oscura. Ellos lograban derrotarlo, al fin y al cabo, y eso era lo único que importaba: el final. Sin embargo, a veces ellos actuando como factores no era suficiente, y la creencia de que en algún momento llegarían al factor, sin mayor complejidad, comenzaba a tambalearse.

Para suerte de todos, Ladybug era una mujer inteligente, y al maestro Fu le sobraban prodigios.

Chat Noir no puede quejarse, más aliados significaba mayor seguridad para ellos mismos y para París, pero desgraciadamente también implicaba mayores problemas, akumas más peligrosos. A Carapace le gustaban los desafíos tanto como a él, pero incluso con esa sobre disposición era peligrosa para el general de la población.

A veces esos compañeros extras significaba luchas contra más conocidos una vez que también eran akumatizados.

A Chat Noir no le agradaba esa parte.

Su relación con Ladybug, en los días siguientes, debido a su deber de héroes, son un embrollo de encuentros escasos y apurados a causa de sus prodigios. La pocas veces que tienen tiempo para pasar juntos es debido a que han tenido que detener a un ladrón o salvar a una persona de lastimarse, pero tampoco es suficiente cuando sus vidas civiles los obligan a separarse. No es que Chat se queje, prefería esos momentos a no tener nada en absoluto, pero no podía evitar pensar en llevarla a una cita, a dónde ella quisiera, a la hora que ella deseara. A veces, después de clases, Chat se transformaba y buscaba cualquier excusa para llamarla, pero no era como si los problemas apareciera solo porque se desearan, y solamente una vez logró pedir su ayuda, cuando tuvieron que bajar a un gato de un árbol.

De los años que llevan peleando contra Hawk Moth, Chat Noir creía haber superado la ansiedad que conlleva cuando los akumas o problemas desaparecían por semanas, pero luego de la confesión —si es que se podía llamar confesión a un beso—, todos ladrillos de la muralla de su control sobre sí mismo se fue cayendo uno por uno, hasta dejar sus necesidades a flor de piel. Rena Rouge, que era consciente de los sentimientos de Chat, solía burlase juguetonamente de él cuando Ladybug no podía acompañarlos en una persecución.

De todos sus compañeros de clase, su mejor amigo Nino, distingue algo diferente en él, en su rostro, en sus distracciones y ausencias. Así que le pregunta, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?, y Adrien no sabe cómo responder, el recuerdo de las precauciones inculcadas de Ladybug rondando como un fantasma por su cabeza. Asustado, entiende que necesita cambiar su comportamiento, que Nino no sea capaz de ver a través de él, pero se hace difícil porque es su mejor amigo y conoce casi cada rincón de su vida: sus miedos, sus gustos, sus sueños. ¿Cómo es?, pregunta, enterrándole casualmente el codo en las costillas, ¿desde cuánto? ¿La conozco? Alya también le pregunta, acorralándolo en los vestidores, exigiéndole una respuesta, más perseverante y obstinada que su novio, utilizando las distintas artimañas que posee para convencerlo de que declare. Era una situación complicada, y aunque pudo escabullirse de Alya esa tarde, se vio obligado a inventar una historia ficticia sobre asuntos personales lo suficientemente creíble como para que nadie volviera a preguntar. Marinette parece no creerle, sin embargo, y siempre se ríe de sus escusas.

Plagg disfrutaba verlo en ese tipo de aprietos, los aprovechaba para burlarse de la vida cotidiana de Adrien, y generarle más de algún momento incómodo. Si no fuera porque lo necesitaba para convertirse en Chat Noir, el camembert hubiera escaseado hace algún tiempo en su casa.

Ladybug no le ha pedido en ninguna ocasión que mantuviera en secreto su relación, pero él está seguro de que ella no veía con buenos ojos que el resto de París supiera que estaban saliendo. Así que frente a las cámaras mantiene la misma cercanía de antes con ella, un coqueteo casual o una insinuación de que seguía esperando algo de ella. El resto de la gente se lo cree y Chat Noir mantiene a salvo lo único que aún cree que se sostiene frágilmente sobre una base de vidrio cristalizada, al borde del colapso; y Hawk Moth con Ladybug son los únicos con la capacidad de derrumbarla.

Su padre, por otro lado, sigue en lo suyo y no se entera de nada de la vida emocional de su hijo, como lo ha hecho en los últimos años. Nathalie una tarde le deja sobre su escritorio un regalo, y cuando Adrien lo abre, los colores se drenan de su rostro por un instante y al siguiente y no puede evitar sonrojarse debido a la vergüenza: ¿acaso era muy obvio que estaba en una relación? ¿qué tan lejos creía Nathalie que iban a llegar? No es como si sus trajes de héroes les permitiera ir muy lejos y no es como él estuviera pensando en hacerlo.

El maestro Fu tiene sus sospechas y el día en que Chat Noir lo visita para pedirle más quesos con poderes especiales se pilla de frente con la sorpresa de que el guardián le cuenta sobre las vidas de los otros portadores del miraculous del gato, y que el caso suyo con el de Ladybug no era uno excepcional y especial. Era común que cada héroe hiciera su vida por separado, o que nunca llegaran a conocerse o a obtener sus poderes en la misma época, pero también era común que terminaran juntos. Ladybug y Chat Noir eran poderes tan distintos como el ying y el yang, pero eso no quería decir que sus futuros no estuvieran destinados ni que ambos prodigios tuvieran que ser ocupados en la misma época. El problema, dijo el maestro, se centra en que nunca antes su relación hubo comenzado mientras no conocieran la identidad del otro. Esa revelación no le deja un buen sabor de boca.

Nunca se lo cuenta a Ladybug ni a Rena Rouge.

Se dice a sí mismo que es estúpido pensar que tiene que haber una razón especial por la que los portadores del gato y la catarina nunca terminaran juntos en el pasado mientras ignoraban su realidad civil, pero con el pasar de los días el miedo no disminuye e incluso se mete en más de un problema por tratar de mantener a Ladybug fuera de peligro. Ella una tarde, después de derrotar otro villano, le pregunta si está bien, y como Chat no puede mentirle, le cuenta una verdad a medias, y ella lo comprende y lo besa y al llegar a casa esa noche Adrien no puede sentirse más culpable.

Chat Noir no tiene problemas en dejar caer pistas sobre su vida a Ladybug, así que esperando que ella junte las piezas, le habla sobre Plagg, le dice cómo es, qué le gusta comer, que su personalidad es algo problemática y que tiene suerte de que su familia no lo hayan descubierto con lo escandaloso que es. Le cuenta que a él le encanta la música de Jagged Stone, que cada vez que puede sale con sus amigos y que adora estudiar física. No sabe si ella lo escucha, o decide ignorarlo, pero la ve sonreír en más de una ocasión y eso es suficiente para él.

Una noche, mientras patrullan sobre el tejado del teatro, los ecos lejanos de los carros de la policía francesa en acción les advierten de un problema. Ladybug es la primera en reaccionar, y balanceándose con elegancia en el borde, enreda la cuerda de su arma en la chimenea de un hogar cercano y lanzándose al vacío se aleja raudamente persiguiendo el sonido. Chat Noir hace lo propio con su bastón para alcanzarla. Se trata de una casa mediana de colores pasteles. Chat Noir aterriza su bastón junto a Ladybug y lo encoge para caer a su lado, ella habla con un uniformado que le explica que hay tres rehenes encerrados, y que sospechan que el causante de toda esa emergencia era una sola persona. Chat sonríe, ansioso por entrar a la casa y salvar a las víctimas, pero Ladybug lo detiene advirtiéndole que necesitaban planear una manera de que todos salieran ilesos. Sin estar de acuerdo por el tiempo que perdían al discutir, de un ágil salto silencioso cae sobre el techo café de la casa. Ladybug deja escapar un bufido, molesta, y lo sigue.

—Tenemos que crear un plan.

Chat apunta el techo bajo sus pies.

—No podemos perder más tiempo —musita—. Tienen a una niña.

Ladybug, contrariada por la verdad detrás de las palabras de Chat Noir, mira pensativa el suelo. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad hasta que vuelve a hablar.

—¿Tienes algo planeado para que entremos sin ser vistos?

Chat no responde.

—Lo suponía.

Los ruidos que causan los coches de policía son opacados por un chillido femenino, un grito de niño. Los pelos del cuello de Chat se erizan, espantados. Todo su cuerpo ha reaccionado al grito, y no se da cuenta cuando los brazos de Ladybug lo rodean, impidiéndole saltar a la batalla.

—Tengo una idea —dice contra la tela negra de su traje. En cuanto siente los músculos de su compañero relajarse, se separa y lo mira—. Usa tu cataclismo para cortar la luz. Esta casa tiene un jardín trasero, así que debe tener una puerta, tú entrarás por ahí, mientras que yo entro por la puerta principal, y llamo la atención del ladrón.

Algo en esa propuesta no le agrada.

—¿Y si mejor yo lo distraigo? Alguna vez que me toque el pez gordo. Los gatos somos felices con las presas grandes.

—Yo no soy la que tiene el poder de ver en la oscuridad, minino.

No puede combatir contra eso.

Usa el cataclismo para cortar todo flujo de electricidad que le de vida a la casa y busca la puerta trasera esperando ven en su bastón la señal de Ladybug. Agradece haber aprendido con el maestro Fu la capacidad de que el temporizador durara más tiempo, porque en esa ocasión no tiene tiempo para alimentar a Plagg con sus quedos hediondos. Ladybug está demorando demasiado en llamarlo y la ansiedad le carcome las entrañas. Es solo necesario ver el pequeño brillo verde parpadear en su bastón para que ocupe sus garras para destrabar la puerta e ingresar.

La cocina se encuentra vacía, pero gracias a sus poderes auditivos, oye el suave tono de voz conciliador de Ladybug distrayendo al ladrón cerca de su posición, en la sala contigua. Cuando la encuentra, las luces de los autos iluminan la entrada y oscurecen el cuerpo y las facciones de ella, quien en frente tiene al responsable con un pasamontañas en la cabeza, y una persona a la que mantiene cerca suyo pasando un brazo por su cuello y apuntándole con una pistola en la cabeza. De alguna manera, Ladybug ha logrado distraerlo de los otros rehenes, que, a las espaldas del ladrón, se remueven intentando liberarse de las cuerdas en sus tobillos y muñecas.

La niña, al verlo, está a punto de gritar, pero Chat se lleva la mano a la boca en un ademán de que guarde silencio. Ella asiente, las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas. La madre no lo ve hasta que toma sus muñecas y corta la cuerda con sus garras, pero no luce impresionada, y en cambio, lo ayuda a cortar las ataduras de sus tobillos. Después es el turno de la niña, a quien toma en brazos y se gira en dirección a la madre para pedirle que salga por delante de él, y sin hacer ruido. El ladrón, sin saber que en frente tiene a Ladybug, confundiéndola con un policía debido a que las luces de los autos lo ciegan, está gritándole cuando abandonan la habitación.

En la oscuridad del jardín esperan con sus armas desenfundadas y camuflados, un grupo de policías que se acercan para atender a la madre y a la niña, pero cuando se la va a entregar a uno, la chicha presiona los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas en torno a su tórax. Llora, casi paralizada del miedo. Chat no sabe qué hacer, pero se ve salvado por la madre que se acerca y acaricia el cabello rojo de la niña, susurrando palabras de consuelo, prometiendo cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance, y poco a poco, desenredado los brazos y las piernas delgadas de su hija hasta que lo libera y la atrae a sus brazos. Le besa la cabeza y la mece con suavidad.

—Estamos a salvo —murmura la madre contra la cabeza de su hija.

La niña apunta a Chat Noir.

—Gatito.

Él se inclina a tomarle la mano. Le quedan tres huellas a su anillo.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a ayudar a Ladybug. Te prometo que volveré.

Ella lo mira, entre avergonzada y aún asustada, y vuelve a esconderse tímidamente junto al cuello de su madre. Poco a poco, los policías vuelven a entrar en acción, acercándose a la mujer para indicarle el camino a la seguridad. Chat Noir asiente para sí mismo complacido mientras las ve alejarse, y está listo para irse, cuando oye el particular sonido de una bala al ser disparada. Confundido los primeros segundos, sus orejas felinas buscan el origen del ruido, distraídas, y entonces, cuando la realidad y la razón lo golpean con un ladrillo, el corazón de Chat se detiene en una dolorosa contracción. A su al rededor, los policías han alzado sus armas, alertas.

Ladybug.

Sus pies se sienten realmente torpes cuando ingresa corriendo a la casa, estorbándose entre ellos, enredándose con su cola, y ralentizando sus movimientos. Puede oír a un policía dar instrucciones a su espalda, pero no se para a escucharlo, demasiado encerrado en sus pensamientos y emociones, que lo abordan y lo abruman, hasta dejarlo sin aire. Puede oír su sangre bombeando en sus venas, su corazón palpitando en sus oídos, y sus pasos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para llegar a ella. Se golpea el costado con la punta mesa al cruzar la cocina y ahoga un maullido. Sin detenerse, se soba la herida y corre hasta la puerta.

La escena que ve al otro lado no es precisamente lo que se esperaba y Chat puede sentir que el aire ha vuelto a sus pulmones vagamente. Asustada por su explosiva intromisión, Ladybug eleva el rostro rápidamente, y lo observa, su pecho moviéndose agitadamente a causa de la adrenalina. Luce abatida y contrariada, y Chat está a punto de preguntar qué ha pasado cuando el hombre que está atrapado debajo el peso de ella suelta una risa seca y cortante antes de desmayarse. El rostro de Ladybug se enfurece, y observando al culpable con odio contenido, se aparta y se pata a la altura de su cadera.

—¿No te ha lastimado, my lady? —pregunta, acercándose a ella. Los hombros de Ladybug se tensan ligeramente y voltea el rostro para mirarlo—. Oí un disparo.

—No pueden herirme mientras tenga puesto este traje —contesta con una sonrisa—, pero gracias por la preocupación, gatito.

Mentira. Ella está mintiendo, puede verlo, en sus ojos, en sus facciones. No está herida, claro que no, puesto que efectivamente sus trajes no permitían que salieran lastimados, pero lo que Ladybug evitar decir es que tiene miedo, un miedo profundo y desgarrador. Chat frunce el ceño.

—Ladybug, la verdad, por favor

Ladybug lo mira por un largo tiempo, dejando caer lentamente la máscara de indiferencia, sus celestes ojos inseguros observándolo fijamente, y Chat Noir siente la repentina necesidad de abrazarla, quitarle sus miedos. Pero a pesar del hormigueo en sus brazos, se obliga a mantener la posición.

—Bueno, este hombre... —se detuvo.

—Estoy escuchando —la alienta.

Los ojos de Ladybug se pasearon por el hombre en el suelo, quien balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos, y su fino rostro se ensombrece.

—Te lo diré cuando estemos lejos de aquí —responde con un tono contenido, y señala brevemente a el cuerpo—. Cuando estemos lejos de él, por favor.

Chat Noir la mira con suspicacia, intentando encontrar la trampa detrás de sus palabras. Al no encontrar algo que le sirva, suspira, dejando caer la tensión de sus hombros, y su cola se menea molesta e incómoda.

—Bueno —murmura, no muy seguro—. Pero recuerda que mi cola no te dejará escapar hasta que me digas qué pasó.

Ladybug le sonríe, pero es una mueca forzada y falsa.

—Es un trato.

Un policía de apariencia jovial les agradece por sus servicios y repentinamente Chat es el receptor de todas las preguntas y miradas cómplices del hombre ante la ausencia de su compañera, quien, sin quitarle la vista al ladrón, lo sigue con los ojos fijos en su rostro, sin concentrarse en nadie más en la habitación, ni siquiera a él. Chat lo encuentra algo irónico, porque él parece ser el único héroe en la casa, y al mismo tiempo, para la única persona que le importaba serlo en esos momentos, no lo era.

La casa tiene un aura aterradoramente taciturno e intenso cuando la abandonan en la oscuridad de la noche, como si en su vida pudiera ser habitada de nuevo por otra familia. Un periodista se acerca a preguntarle de los acontecimientos y al otro lado de la valla Chat puede apreciar a Alya saltando entre la multitud, pero el poco tiempo que le queda de transformación le hace evitarlos a todos. Ladybug no vuelve en sí hasta que encierran al ladrón en el automóvil y la vagoneta de la policía se pierde en la lejanía.

Acordándose de un asunto urgente, Chat Noir le pide a Ladybug que lo espere unos segundos, y parte a buscar a la niña, a quien encuentra segundos después sentada en una de las ambulancias, junto a su madre, aún aferrada a su cuerpo como si la vida se le acabara en ello. Se acerca para entregarle un muñeco de sí mismo que ha encontrado en su habitación. La madre lo mira, el sincero asombro bañando su joven rostro y luego sonríe, aceptando muy agradecida el juguete. Cuando se lo muestra a la niña, ella se lo arrebata de las manos y lo estruja fuerte contra su pecho.

La sonrisa de la mujer es radiante, incluso en esa noche tan oscura.

—Muchas gracias, Chat Noir.

Su anillo vuelve a parpadear y Chat se despide con una reverencia exagerada. Acercándose a Ladybug, la toma repentinamente por la cintura, y ella no opone resistencias. Extiende el bastón para que los lleve lejos de ese lugar y ese desorden. La lleva al tejado del teatro, en donde empezó todo, y cuando la deja en el suelo, le hace prometerle que no se va a ir y corre en busca de un escondite. Plagg se toma su tiempo para comerse el camembert, disfrutando de la desesperación de Adrien, pero apenas va en la mitad cuando es succionado por el anillo entre protestas.

Ladybug está mirando el paisaje parisino fijamente cuando Chat Noir vuelve, silenciosa, pensativa, y él teme que este tropiezo en su trabajo la afectara más de lo debido. Después de todo, ella nunca había respondido tan bruscamente en el pasado. Se acerca con lentitud y se para junto a ella, y luego de unos segundos de silencio frío y tenso, apoya los antebrazos en la pared de la esquina del edificio, buscando el punto en el cielo que ella observa fijamente. Ladybug no habla, pero sabe que está sufriendo, la conoce lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de eso. Odia verla así. Quiere abrazarla, le queman los brazos del deseo, pero no lo hace, respetando su espacio, dejando que digiriera la información.

No sabe si lo está haciendo bien.

Inconscientemente, su cola se mueve a la espalda de ella, y la empuja para acercarla a él. Sobresaltado, Chat frunce el ceño y golpea el cinturón para que la dejara tranquila. Mira a Ladybug avergonzado, diciéndole con los ojos que lo sentía. Ella ni siquiera lo ha volteado a mirar, y esa reacción es suficiente para que Chat encontrara su voz.

—Así que... —empieza—, a ese hombre el gato no le comió la lengua.

Ladybug no responde, y parpadea, buscando una respuesta adecuada.

—Algo así.

—¿Y qué te maulló?

Y hay algo de miedo, algo de resentimiento, y algo de fragilidad en la figura de Ladybug, que tan extraño como simple, desaparece en la siguiente vez que Chat Noir parpadea, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Chat... ¿conoces a la chica debajo de esta máscara?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? —responde con un inútil tono de burla. Alza la cabeza para fijarse en su rostro, en sus ojos azules, en los perdidos que se veían al observar la belleza de París—. No, no la conozco.

—A veces creo que te mataría si te dejara conocerla —murmura burlona, pero es plana, lejana, y Chat Noir la conoce lo suficiente como para notarlo. Se encoge de hombros.

—Ya sabes, dicen por ahí que los gatos tienen cien vidas.

Ella ríe, pero es tan forzado.

Tan falso.

—Son solo siete gatito, no te creas inmortal ahora.

—Estoy seguro de que leí por ahí que eran cien mil.

—Sigues aumentado el número —murmura ella, sofocando la mueca de una sonrisa sincera.

Mariposas revolotean en el estómago de Chat Noir.

—Bueno, bueno. Las que sean, muchas o pocas, las ocuparía todas por ti, bugaboo.

Fuego efímero brilla en el fondo de sus ojos, pero tan pronto como está ahí, vivo, candente, desaparece. Chat Noir se consuela con la conclusión de que por lo menos ha encontrado una reacción mejor a la de cuando estaban en la casa.

Está a punto de decirle que podía quedarse en su casa si no quería volver a la suya, aunque eso requiriera revelar su identidad, pero ella lo sorprende llevando sus manos a su cabeza y atrayéndolo bruscamente a ella para besarlo. Como consecuencia del sobresalto, lo poco que ha aprendido con ella es borrado casi de golpe y es incapaz de seguirle el ritmo en los primeros segundos. Su mente se entumece, embriagado por la cercanía del contacto. Ella sonríe contra sus labios, y baja las intensidad del beso para que Chat Noir pudiera ponerse al día. Y aunque él sabe que todas esas muestras de felicidad son falsas y forzadas, él quiere creer que puede lograr que no lo sean; con tiempo y paciencia. No sería la primera vez.

Ladybug presiona su cuerpo contra el de él y repentinamente hace mucho calor y el rostro de Chat no puede estar más rojo. La intensidad del beso retorna, construyéndose lentamente y lo descoloca. Le nubla los sentidos. Las manos de Ladybug explorando más allá de lo que Chat Noir ha sido examinado alguna vez en su vida, sacando de lo hondo de su pecho profundos y reiterados ronroneos, mezclado con sonidos a los que le avergüenza ponerles nombre. Cada nervio de su cuerpo quema y se estremece cuando ella decide trasladar los besos, abandonado los labios de Chat al frío de la noche.

No quiere parar, pero no puede dejar que ella lo distraiga con tanta facilidad, así que la toma por los hombros y la aleja.

—No es momento para esto —musita, diciéndose a sí mismo que probablemente estaba a punto de tomar la decisión más difícil de su corta vida. Recuperando el control de su cuerpo, Chat aprieta los dientes. En el momento que deja caer sus ojos sobre el rostro de Ladybug, sabe que algo está más roto de lo que creía—. Sé que es difícil mantener las manos alejadas de mí, my lady, pero necesitamos parar.

—Lo siento —murmura ella con una voz lejana y ausente, sus dedos presionando con brío el extremo de cemento—. Lo lamento tanto.

¿Qué lamentaba, exactamente?

—Ladybug —su voz es tan débil que se pierde en la oscuridad.

Las siguientes palabras de ella son como un balde de agua fría sobre sus hombros.

—Creo sabe quién soy —dice y presiona el rostro contra su hombro—. Tal vez esté exagerando, pero... dijo mi nombre... mi nombre real.

...

Un jueves, cuando está sacando los cuadernos de las materias en las que tiene tareas que completar de su casillero, su celular vibra mostrando en la pantalla la foto del Maestro Fu. Responde, sin entender cómo ha llegado esa imagen a su celular, y menos aún el número, pero toda duda que tiene desaparece cuando el guardián le pide que lo visite. Las tareas no son tan importantes y las podía terminar rápidamente en la noche, así que acepta y en menos de lo que canta un gallo se encuentra tocando el timbre del hogar del maestro Fu.

La puerta se abre.

—Bienvenido, Adrien —lo saluda el maestro, alejándose para dejarlo pasar.

—Buenas tares, maestro Fu.

Ingresa cerrando la puerta a su espalda. La habitación del maestro siempre estaba en constante cambio, algunas veces lista para preparar una poción; llena de especímenes y frascos, otras veces dispuesta para curar kwamis, o simplemente acomodada para estudiar los miraculous. En esta ocasión, era una habitación bastante normal para un guardián. Adrien se sienta en el suelo alfombrado junto a la mesa pequeña que posa en el centro de la habitación. Plagg sale de su bolsillo, extasiado por todo el quedo que está a su disposición. El maestro Fu ubica una taza verde frente a él, y Adrien simula inspeccionarla, esperando que no se notase la desesperación en su semblante, las preguntas en sus ojos.

—¿Me ha llamado para hablar sobre el estado de Ladybug? —su tono ha salido excesivamente desinteresado. El maestro coloca una taza para él, y se sienta. La sonrisa en su rostro es amigable y cansina.

—No, ella estuvo ayer aquí, así que no es necesario.

Adrien alza la cabeza tan rápido que le duele el cuello.

—¿Estuvo aquí? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está su kwami sano? ¿Cuándo volverá a transformarse?

El maestro hace un ademán, que le pide tranquilidad, con las manos.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, Adrien. El miraculous de Tikki lleva tantos años adherida a su portadora, que incluso los daños mentales llevan a afectarla y agotarla. Siempre hay que ser precavidos con el kwami que creó al caos y Ladybug lo sabe más que nadie, así que para no arriesgarse ha dejado la transformación por un tiempo. Le tomara su tiempo, pero ella va a regresar.

Adrien eleva una ceja, algo no de lo que ha dicho el guardián no ha encajado.

—¿Ladybug es la portadora del kwami que creó el caos? —pregunta y se mira la mano derecha, en la que, blanco como la nieve, el anillo de Chat Noir reposa rodeando su dedo—. Creí que esa era la tarea de Plagg.

—¿Caos, yo? —exclama su kwami con excesiva y falsa angustia acostado sobre la mesa. Toma un camembert del plato y agranda la boca para devorárselo. Se frota los bigotes, complacido—. Yo destruyo chico, la destrucción te lleva a la nada, que es tranquila y silenciosa.

El maestro asiente, coincidiendo con el kwami.

—Es normal confundirse, el poder de la destrucción siempre ha necesitado del caos para llegar a sus metas, de todos modos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Ladybug puede crear caos?

Ante todo pronóstico, el maestro niega con la cabeza y un peso cae del corazón de Adrien. Hubiera sido un peso extra en la vida de Ladybug, en caso de que el guardián lo hubiera confirmado, que él deseaba lejos de ella.

—El caos es un poder muy particular que corta casi con toda la armonía de la creación de los miraculous, porque cada uno de los kwamis en ellos es distinto, nacen de una realidad diferente. El caos, en cambio, siempre necesitó del desorden del universo y de la vida para existir.

Adrien acaricia el anillo con el pulgar.

—Y necesitó de la destrucción para generar miedo y para poder auto destruirse. ¿Algo así como un poder con cara y sello? Supongo que el nombre de Plagg está justificado, entonces.

El guardián sonríe y un brillo especial destella en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Aprendes rápido—el maestro Fu se levanta y camina pausadamente en dirección a una tetera de porcelana que ostenta extraños dibujos chinos, levanta la tapa para revisar si está lo suficientemente caliente y asiente para sí mismo conforme. Apaga la llama del soporte y tomándola de la manilla negra, se acerca a Adrien y vierte de la boquilla el té en la taza hasta casi llenarla. Adrien se lo agradece y hundiendo dos cubos de azúcar en el líquido, toma unos sorbos, con cuidado de no quemarse la boca.

El guardián de los miraculous de servirse en la taza propia y dejar tetera reposando sobre un círculo de metal en el centro de la mesa, se vuelve a sentar.

—¿Por qué me enseña todo esto, maestro?

—No puedo leer el futuro, Adrien, pero si algo sé es que cualquier información, aunque parezca intrascendente en su momento, puede ser importante con el tiempo. Nunca hay que subestimar el saber.

El té sabe bien, calienta sus brazos, sus piernas, su corazón.

—Bueno… —se burla Adrien— pero no creo que Chat Noir sea muy propenso a pensar en las batallas.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno bebiendo de su taza. Relajado, el maestro Fu disfruta del sabor de su té, pero Adrien ingiere sin ser consciente de lo que hace, sus pensamientos vagando en los recuerdos de lo que podría haber hecho para que Ladybug no abandonara ese techo. Si hubiera sabido que desaparecería por tanto tiempo, entonces nunca habría soltado su muñeca. Si tan solo la culpa no fuera tan grande.

—Aún tienes preguntas, ¿no es así, Adrien?

La voz del maestro lo sorprende. Traga el té que tiene en la boca, y se quema la garganta en el proceso.

—Yo-o, la verdad es que-, no es que crea que lo tiene de ver como deber-, lo que quiero decir es que yo… —se atraganta con sus palabras, no esperaba que el maestro supiera de su lucha interna. Suspira, derrotado y agotado. Baja la taza— quería saber si ella volvería, pero ahora con lo que usted me contó, solo quiero saber si hay algo al alcance de mi mano que pueda hacer por ayudarla.

—En los años que llevan salvando París, es la primera vez que Ladybug se ve enfrentada a esta situación. Si le entregué el miraculous de la catarina, es porque creo en su fortaleza para levantarse —Adrien frunce el ceño y mira la taza en sus manos. Por alguna razón no se siente satisfecho con la respuesta. El maestro se levanta del suelo, y cuando pasa a su lado deja caer una mano sobre su espalda—. Dale tiempo. Regresará y podrás abrazarla el tiempo que quieras.

Plagg se burla el resto del día de que hubiera derramado el té en sus pantalones.

…

El último día de la semana de clases se hace inesperadamente larga y lenta. Al salir, Max lo detiene y le pide un par de apuntes de física que Adrien amigablemente le entrega sin problemas. Feliz, Max le dice que se la devolverá al día siguiente y se marcha. No queda nadie en el salón cuando las prácticas de esgrima terminan, a pesar de que usualmente algunos alumnos siempre solían pedirlas para juntarse a trabajar cuando los profesores les daban trabajo grupales. En su caso, eran solo él y Nino, y su amigo en ese momento estaba en una cita con Alya, por lo que lo habían dejado el inicio del trabajo para mañana.

Chloé le pidió que fuera con ella, pero Adrien sabía que si aceptaba, probablemente terminarían en una tienda de ropa o ella se apegaría a él todo el día hasta cansarse.

Baja a cambiarse a los vestidores, y cuando sale, se sorprende al ver a los pies de la escalera a Marinette sentada en el primer escalón, con un texto de estudio abierto sobre las piernas. Su aspecto no el mejor que le ha visto; el semblante serio y arrugado, ensombrecido mientras lee, la piel oscura bajo sus ojos y el tono excesivamente pálido de su piel. Concentrada, arruga el entrecejo y muerde el borde del lápiz con frustración.

¿Por qué está a esas horas en el instituto? Y en ese lugar, exactamente.

Adrien está parado lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar sus maldiciones y se mofa en silencio, con diversión. No quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero echaba de menos el par de coletas con las que la conoció, al igual que extraña la gorra roja de Nino o el largo y desordenado pelo de Alya. Ellos habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Plagg comienza a removerse molesto en su bolso porque no le ha entregado el queso que le prometió, y silenciándolo, saca un trozo de su ropa y se lo tira con brusquedad. Desgraciadamente, el sonido de las quejas alerta a Marinette, quien gira el rostro, sorprendida, y Adrien se siente incómodo porque es como si hubiera estado espiándola. Adrien traga saliva y maldice al kwami que ha vuelto a esconderse en su morral. Marinette sonríe y eleva la mano para saludarlo.

Algo inseguro, él se acerca y toma asiento junto a ella.

—Hola Marinette, ¿estás muy ocupada?

—Hola de nuevo. Estaba a punto de tomar un descanso, así que no, no lo estoy —Marinette cierra el texto antes de que él pudiera ver su contenido y cruza los brazos sobre la tapa—. Lo siento, debo de estar hecha un desastre.

Adrien se ríe suavemente.

—Aún no superas el aspecto de Alya de la semana anterior.

Marinette lo acompaña en las risas.

—Pobre de ella, no fue su culpa.

—Nino me contó que después de aquello Alya le pidió a las gemelas que dejaran de comprar animales.

—Supuse que haría eso. Después de todo, nadie va a creerle que un loro quemó su tarea.

Vuelven a reírse y la constante tristeza que ha estado habitando el pecho de Adrien últimamente se distiende un poco. Se siente bien hablar con ella. Ha pasado tanto tiempo usando a Chat Noir en el último tiempo, que no se ha dado tiempo para invitarla a salir o llevarla a su casa para que probaran la nueva actualización de Mecha. Inconscientemente, acaricia el amuleto que le dio envuelto en su muñeca. Si no fuera por Nino y el colegio, estaría completamente desconectado de su realidad civil. Y ahora que Ladybug ha desaparecido, Adrien se vio obligado a volver a la realidad.

Marinette deja caer una mano sobre su hombro cuando Adrien demora en responder.

—¿Estás bien? Has parado de reír tan repentina…

—Nada importante —exclama él de inmediato, evitando de pleno el razonamiento de Marinette. Aparta la mano de su amiga delicadamente y la deja caer sobre el libro—. Como sea, ¿cómo has estado? no hemos hablado demasiado fuera del colegio.

—Nada nuevo. Ya sabes, ayudar en la tienda de mis padres, estudiar e intentar que mis pies no me maten.

—¿Y cómo está Luka?

—¿Luka? Bien, supongo, no lo he visto hace una semana. Aunque Juleka sabe de él mejor que yo.

—Fuiste su novia, ¿no? me dijiste que decidieron seguir en contacto.

—Sí, pero como amigos, no como si siguiéramos siendo novios.

—Oh.

Ella lo mira fijamente, sus ojos celestes quedándose en él más tiempo de lo que Adrien considera como cómodo. Es como si buscara algo… a alguien. Cuando habla, es lento e inseguro, sus manos se frotan una contra otra con cierto nerviosismo.

—Adrien- —comienza, pero se ve interrumpida.

—¡Marinette! —la voz de Alya los sobresalta a los dos, sacándolos de la burbuja. Marinette apenas tiene el tiempo suficiente para levantarse y de guardar el texto en su bolso, cuando su amiga entra dardo un portazo y corriendo. Acercándose y tomándola de la muñeca, sin dar mayores explicaciones, Alya arrastra a Marinette lejos de Adrien— ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡y tú también, niño modelo!

Tragándose su sorpresa y desconcierto, Adrien trota rápidamente para alcanzarlas. Plagg se remueve inquieto en el morral.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Debemos escondernos —le comunica Alya—, ha aparecido un akuma... o por lo menos —se corrige— ustedes deben esconderse. Esta muchacha debe grabar unos asombros vídeos para su blog.

En su corta vida ha observado una larga variedad de poderes en los akumas, pero no puede evitar observar casi pasmado el cielo cuando salen del colegio, dejando de correr. Se pregunta cómo no lo habían visto él o Marinette antes, cuando estaban hablando en el patio del colegio, porque una densa nube negra y morada se extiende por todo el cielo parisino, interceptando los rayos del sol y apagando ligeramente la luz del ambiente. Alya se percata, unos metros más adelante, que ya no la está siguiendo, y se detiene para girarse sobre sus talones y observarlo, preguntándole con la mirada por qué se detenía. A su lado, Marinette inclina el rostro para observar el cielo dándole la espalda a ambos.

—Vamos Adrien, ¡apura! Necesito grabar lo que está pasando.

—Esto no es normal —musita él, el miedo y la inseguridad deslizándose de sus labios.

Un rayo cruza el cielo y truena con fuerza cuando golpea el suelo.

—Nada de lo que tenga que ver con Hawk Moth es normal —responde Alya casi a gritos para ser escuchada cuando otro trueno cae. El viento, provisto de una fuerza poco natural, empuja a Adrien unos metros y hubiera votado a Alya de no ser porque aún sostenía la mano de Marinette, quien inmune a la ventisca, sigue sin mirarlos— ¡Tenemos que escondernos!

No puede seguirlas, no ahora que París parece haber sido enclaustrado en un holocausto de película norteamericana. No ahora que surgía la primera señal de Hawk Moth en semanas, y posiblemente, también la de Ladybug. Por más que intenta ignorarlo, la ansiedad ha tomado la rienda de sus acciones. Tiene que pensar en una excusa para alejarse y transformarse escondido en alguna parte de la institución, sin embargo, no alcanza a abrir la boca cuando otro rayo cae cerca de ellos y junto a este, la tierra se remece violentamente. Esta vez, tanto Adrien como Alya y Marinette caen. Plagg se queja dentro del bolso, molesto por el golpe.

No muy lejos de ellos, una construcción se derrumba y el material destrozado convertido en polvo los cubre.

Adrien se frota la parte de la posterior de la cabeza que se ha pegado contra la pared de la institución al caer. Ahogando un gemido de dolor, se levanta y busca entre las partículas de polvo algún rastro de sus compañeras. Nada. El miedo quiere tomar control de él, pero lo mantiene en vilo, y levantando el bolso a la altura de su rostro, después de despejar sus pulmones de la polvareda, susurra las palabras correspondientes para que Plagg ingrese a su anillo y una luz verde lo envuelva.

Avanza en la oscuridad apartando los restos flotantes del edificio con su mano y guiándose con la pared resquebrajada de la escuela. Las llama, grita sus nombres, pero pasan los segundos y ninguna de las dos responde. La pared se termina y él no recuerda que ellas estuvieran tan lejos cuando el rayo cayó. El polvo no disminuye, y Chat Noir se pregunta si quedaba algo que fuera normal. Actuando contra su voluntad, entiende que no las va a encontrar de esa manera, y engañándose con que de seguro habían encontrado un escondite seguro abandona el lugar. Ocupando su bastón, lo posiciona verticalmente frente a sí y lo extiende para alcanzar el techo de la institución, donde el polvo no ha llegado. Una vez en la altura pasea la mirada por el horizonte, impresionado por todo lo que veía. La nube negra cubría absolutamente todo, como si una cúpula gigante de vapor negro cubriera París, y sobre la punta de la Torre Eiffel, un remolino entre morado y anaranjado unía la estructura con el cielo.

Vuelve a ocupar su bastón para saltar entre los tejados de las casas que aún se mantenían de pie, y con cuidado de no llamar la atención, se acerca al remolino. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, se escuda detrás de una columna y analiza la situación, o por lo menos lo intenta, porque lo único que es capaz de ver es el remolino; nada de humanos akumatizados y vida aparte de la suya. El resto de las estaban personas escondidas y probablemente lo animales encontraron su escapada del peligro a su manera.

Y ahí estaba él, solo, enfrentando el peligro.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez, Chaton.

El granito desgarrado por sus garras cae al suelo, cubriendo con sus diminutos ecos la burbuja de silencio que los rodea por unos segundos. Dios, cuánto ha extrañado esa voz. Cuánto la ha extrañado a ella. No voltea para mirarla, aunque cada célula de su cuerpo le suplica que lo haga.

—Hola, Ladybug.

—Te extrañé.

—Ya.

—Parece que un gatito está molesto —se burla Rena Rouge.

Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir la ignoran.

—¿Dónde está Bee?

—Aún no ha llegado —responde Chat y casi inconscientemente su voz sale menos molesta de lo que debe ser. Se golpea mentalmente—. Aunque ese no es mi problema.

—Chat.

—Ella siempre llega tarde —la interrumpe.

Ladybug no pasa por alto la frialdad de su voz ni la distancia de sus acciones. Molesta, Rena Rouge va responderle de vuelta, pero Ladybug le dice que no lo haga y después le pide que fuera a unos de los puntos estratégicos, a la espera de que ella diera la orden de atacar. Cuando la chica con el poder el zorro se retira con un salto, el silencio que vuelve a caer sobre ellos es tan profundo que le revuelve las entrañas. Arriba, los truenos se oyen lejanos.

Aún no la ha mirado.

—Sé que estás molesto conmigo por lo que hice-

—Si lo sabías, por qué no has vuelto antes —contraataca, odiándose más por no poder mantener la indiferencia.

Ladybug suspira, frustrada.

—Mira, Chat, no es momento para que empecemos a desconfiar entre nosotros. Hay un villano-

Ella es realmente increíble. Chat Noir ni siquiera puede entender cómo es posible que no se dé cuenta. Ella, que era capaz de crear distintas situaciones a favor para derrotar a los sirvientes de Hawk Moth, que siempre tenía ideas para pasar a través de sus coqueteos y responder a los juegos de palabras, fuera tan ciega con esto. Reuniendo toda valentía que tiene —más como Adrien que como Chat Noir—, se gira y la mira. Tiene problemas para ignorar el salto que da su corazón, pero ese es tema para otro día. Ella le devuelve la mirada tan intensamente, con tanta seguridad en sí misma, que cuando se acerca, la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos parece un chiste, y Chat se siente pequeño.

Está incluso más hermosa que la última vez que la vio.

No pienses en eso, se regaña, definitivamente no pienses en eso. ¿Es ese un peinado nuevo? Dios mío, para de una vez. Aunque le queda bien.

Chat arruga la frente.

—No me pidas que confíe en ti cuando tú no fuiste capaz de dejar que te ayudara. Te pedí… —no, no podía cargarle eso a ella, no cuando ella jamás aceptó ir, en realidad—. Todos estos años, siempre te dije la verdad, y siempre creí en tus palabras sobre el compañerismo, en todas esas cosas de que juntos éramos mejores, pero en la primera oportunidad que tienes de alejarte..., entonces…

—Tenía que hacerlo —ella lo interrumpe— era lo mejor para ambos.

Chat suelta un bufido.

—Por favor, Ladybug, creo que sé lo que es mejor para mí. No necesito que me lo impongas.

Ella niega con la cabeza y se frota la frente con frustración.

—Sé que no tengo el derecho a pedírtelo, pero todas formas lo haré —dice y la intensidad de su mirada lo atrapa. Otro rayo ilumina la columna y la sobra de esta se proyecta detrás de Ladybug—. Espérame, sé que suena tonto y raro, pero espérame. De verdad que esto es por tu bien, y cuando termine, te lo diré todo.

No veo como esto pueda ser bueno para mi, piensa con amargura.

Chat no responde. Comprendiendo que esto ya no únicamente se trataba solamente del hombre al que había matado, si no que más, y él nuevamente estaba al margen. Eso solo provoca que duela aún más, como si lo apuñalaran directamente en el corazón. La intensidad de los ojos de Ladybug cambia a la decepción cuando Chat Noir vuelve a girarse meneando negativamente la cabeza y soltando un suspiro agotado, concentrándose de nuevo en el remolino. Está tan confundido; tal vez lo mejor era mandar todo a la mierda y aceptar sus disculpas, abrazarla y esperar a que ella algún día le dijera la verdad. Sería tan simple, y estar con ella es lo que ha estado esperado tanto.

Un destello amarillo cruza el cielo, es un punto brillante en el cielo.

—Bee ha llegado.

—Llamaré a Rena Rouge. Detén a Queen Bee antes de que el akumatizado la atrape.

Chat abandona la seguridad de la columna y posiciona el bastón para extenderlo, cuando el deseo que lo ha carcomido desde que oyó a Ladybug lo vence y se gira para mirar a Ladybug una vez más, quien le ha dado la espalda para hablar con Rena Rouge. La va a perdonar, y él más que nadie lo sabe, pero primero el villano y luego sus asuntos personales. Así que extendió el bastón y se fue en busca de Queen Bee.

Resulta que el villano es un hombre con problemas psicológicos. Todo lo que se proyectaba sobre París provenía de su imaginación y de sus deseos de que fueran reales. A pesar de que no flota o vuele, les cuesta atraparlo entre los cuatro porque el hombre tiene la capacidad de cambiar de tamaño, y es veloz. Además de controlar el agua y cambiar el ambiente de París en un santiamén. Tienen que atacarlo en grupo varias veces, y escapar otras cuantas. Rena Rouge y él tuvieron que recargar las pilas en más de una ocasión. Es raro que un enemigo sea tan difícil de vencer, pero ellos no se rinden. Queen Bee descubre que el akuma se esconde en un cuaderno de notas que se encuentra en la base del remolino. Ante esto, Ladybug ocupa su poder que le entrega un telescopio. Se lo pasa a Rena Rouge para que ella logre divisar todos los detalles del cuaderno y lo replique. Acto seguido, Queen Bee pretende tener el cuaderno entre sus manos y vuela cerca del akumatizado para que este creyera que le habían logrado quitar su preciado objeto. Finalmente, Chat usa el cataclismo para volver cenizas el verdadero y Ladybug libera a la mariposa de la magia negra.

El cielo se tiñe de rojo cuando el poder del miraculous de la catarina se expande por todo París, reparando los desastres. Los rayos de sol vuelven a bañar la superficie y Rena Rouge grita de alegría, abrazando espontáneamente a Queen Bee, quien, sin esperar esa muestra de felicidad, cae por la brutalidad de su compañera. Chat Noir se ríe, y sube la mano instintivamente para que Ladybug choque los puños con él. En el momento en que ella no devuelve el gesto y le entrega una mirada interrogadora, Chat comprende que acaba de hacer algo estúpido.

Con un nudo en la garganta, saca el bastón.

—Chaton.

—El tiempo se me acaba. Me tengo que ir.

—Nos vemos —murmura su compañera, una sombra de tristeza se instala en su rostro. Chat Noir tiene problemas para de verdad dejarla.

—Adiós —responde y obligándose a moverse, se retira.

Chat Noir no entiende por qué sus pies lo han guiado de vuelta a la tienda de textiles, cuando se supone que no va a esperar más por ella. Si esa llama de esperanza es tan pequeña, a punto de extinguirse. Al día siguiente tiene clases y no quiere seguir quedándose dormido, así que está a punto de marcharse, cuando el sonido de algo chocando mullidamente contra el suelo llama su atención. Su corazón se detiene por un momento cuando reconoce la figura de Ladybug al otro lado de la sala.

—¿Lady…?

De un movimiento fluido, ella está frente a él. Y lo pilla con las defensas absolutamente bajas en el tiempo que cruza los brazos detrás de su cuello y lo atrae a su cuerpo para besarlo. Es una acción desesperada e intensa, y sin resistencia. Chat le devuelve el beso. Está tan distraído en ella, en su cuerpo, en sus labios, en su calor, que cuando siente el helado hormigón rozándole la espalda y la porción de piel descubierta de su cuello, tiembla, acogiendo también al frío. Ladybug aprovecha el desconcierto para cambiar el ritmo del beso y como no es algo que practicaran antes, Chat Noir no puede seguirle el paso. Sus pulmones demandan oxígeno, contrayéndose en su pecho, pero no quiere separarse y los ignora, llevando su resistencia al límite.

Ella se aleja y apoya la cabeza bajo su cascabel mientras que ambos recuperan el aliento.

—Sigues enojado conmigo —ella afirma entre jadeantes murmullos.

—Siendo sincero —confiesa—, no tengo la menor idea.

—Deberías estarlo.

—¿Quieres que lo esté?

Ella guarda silencio.

—No lo sé —musita.

—No estamos llegando a ninguna parte de esta manera, my lady.

—No les des muchas vueltas —responde entonces con tono burlón—, yo lo arreglo.

Ella era experta en arreglar lo que se rompía, así que, dejando escapar una risa entre cansina y alegre, él deja que lo haga.

…

Como era posible de predecir, Rena Rouge se entera de que han vuelto, y sus gritos alegres se escuchan hasta el otro continente. Luego de atrapar a la mariposa y de que casi se le escapara el yo-yo de las manos por los empujones constantes de su compañera, Ladybug tiene que pedirle que se relaje. Jamás dice algo sobre guardar el secreto, y en consecuencia de eso, al corto tiempo, cortesía de su amiga cánida, todo París —y probablemente toda Francia—, era consciente de su relación; aparecen en las noticias, en los periódicos, en las revistas; rumores sobre cómo se habían enamorado, quién se enamoró primero, quién se declaró, cuánto tiempo llevaban de novios o cartas de las y los despechados. E imágenes, muchas imágenes: de ellos en el puente, en la torre, sobre un techo, o luchando contra un akuma. Rena aparece de vez en cuando mencionada, cuando las teorías se vuelven extrañas.

Incluso algunos de los compañeros de instituto de Adrien tienen algunas palabras para expresar sus ideas, y aunque algunas suenan ridículas, a él no le interesan cambiarlas. Alya está como loca, escribiendo notas sobre como ella cree que se juntaron, y molestando a Marinette para que la ayuda, pero su amiga está más preocupada con diseños y mantener arriba sus notas escolares, y Adrien no puede hacer más que reírse de las ocurrencias de Alya. Nino, en cambio, protesta con Adrien que su novia le hace más caso a un superhéroe vestido de gato que a él.

—¿Te crees alguna de esas historias? —le pregunta una tarde Marinette a Luka, mientras los cinco pasean por el parque, cada uno con un helado en la mano.

El chico se ríe y le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Ninguna de ellas —responde.

—Lo suponía —Marinette murmura.

—¿Por qué no? —interviene Alya, alejándose de Nino que aún sigue eligiendo el sabor de su helado. Adrien la persigue de cerca—. Si se ven perfectos juntos.

—Porque —responde Luka, una sonrisa indescifrable apareciendo en sus labios— la canción en el corazón de Ladybug no está armoniosa.

Adrien alza una ceja, ¿qué quiere decir con eso? Se lleva el helado a la boca mientras observa a Marinette empujar juguetonamente a su ex novio por el hombro. Con los cómodos que se ven uno al lado del otro, para Adrien es una incógnita la razón detrás de su separación. No es que lo pensara mucho, tampoco. Luka se carcajea suavemente y desordena el pelo suelto de Marinette.

—Deja eso —le ordena ella, entre risas.

—Solo estoy intentando acomodar la notas —le asegura Luka y hubiera seguido de no ser porque Alya se coloca entre ambos.

Luka los invita en la tarde a una exposición de reliquias de Jagged Stone en un sector cerca a no su hogar.

Todos aceptan.

Rena se disculpa con Ladybug, en los techos, cuando batallan, al despedirse y cuando se vuelven a encontrar. Ella niega estar molesta por la divulgación, pero tanto Rena Rouge como Chat Noir son consientes del recelo que ella tiene a darle ventajas a villanos como Hawk Moth; una debilidad entregada en bandeja de oro. Chat Noir teme que ella decida apartarse de nuevo, en uno de sus estúpidos intentos de creer que sabe qué es lo mejor para los dos, sin embargo, con el pasar de los días y con la ausencia de akumas intentando tomar ventaja de aquello, los miedos se van apaciguando, sin llegar a apagarse. A Chat le gusta pensar que Hawk Moth no logró oír nada sobre ellos en las noticias, pero suena tan irreal, que él mismo cree que se está esforzando demasiado en encontrar una cura para una enfermad que ni siquiera existía. Rena Rouge también tiene sus hipótesis, pero son igual de incoherentes que las de él.

Nunca se las cuenta a Ladybug.

Carapace es un chico que el tema de una tortuga como traje de héroe, usando el prodigio que antes le perteneció al maestro Fu; su personalidad es exageradamente arisca. Solía chocar con las ideas de Chat cuando ambos intentaban darle una advertencia o una sugerencia a Ladybug y trabajan mejor juntos cuando ninguno de los hablaba, asunto que Chat Noir solía pasar por alto, porque no le gustaba el silencio en las batallas. Y a pesar de sus diferencias, Chat sabe que no es una mala persona, porque de ser así, Ladybug nunca lo hubiera elegido. Además, Carapace era inteligente y frío para analizar sus posibilidades en momentos tensos, por lo que solía ser de gran ayuda cuando estaba en aprietos. Aunque toda su racionalidad se fundía cuando se trata de Rena Rouge, y ya había sido atrapado por los poderes de los akumas en más de una ocasión solo por poner la seguridad de ella antes que la suya.

Y, para sorpresa de todos, es capaz de retener en sus manos a las mariposas de Hawk Moth, sin tener la preocupación de ser envenenado por su poder.

—¿Otra vez ese asunto importante? —le pregunta Chat a Ladybug cuando la ve aterrizar junto a ellos, su cabello despeinado y su pecho moviéndose rápidamente por la falta de aire.

Ella asiente.

—Sí —es todo lo que responde cuando se acerca. Chat toma una de la mano enguantadas de Ladybug y la besa—. Fue un callejón sin salida.

—Últimamente usted me está guiando a muchos callejones sin salida, bugaboo —le guiña un ojo. Ladybug rueda los ojos y lo aparta de un manotazo suave.

Carapace se acerca a ellos con cara de pocos amigos, sosteniendo entre el dedo pulgar y el índice las alas de la mariposa.

—¿De qué hablan?

—De nada importante —responde ella y mira como el insecto mueve las patas afanosamente—. Gracias.

Todo en compañía se hace más fácil; luchar contra villanos o ladrones, rescatar a personas de edificios en llamas o de los accidentes de tráfico. Dividen las tareas, y si es que necesitaban patrullar, se turnaban. Ya no es el único que tiene que salvar a Ladybug cuando arriesga demasiado el físico, después de todo, ella era la más importante del grupo al ser la única capaz de reparar los desastres. Queen Bee prefería los trabajos más domésticos, como encarcelar ladrones o rescatar gatos. Chat Noir y Rena Rouge disfrutaban de los akumatizados y Carapace con Ladybug no tenían preferencias, lo suyo era hacer el trabajo y volver a sus vidas reales.

Tal vez Adrien estaba disfrutando demasiado de su vida como héroe.

La diferencia entre tomar una decisión como Adrien a hacerlo como Chat Noir era abismal; Adrien era precavido y distraído, mientras que Chat era explosivo y vehemente. Con el tiempo, había aprendido algo a controlar la personalidad que adquiría con el prodigio del gato. No obstante, partes de su verdadera identidad empezaban a tomar los rasgos del actuar de Chat Noir.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

Chat Noir baja el rostro para encontrarse con la extenuada mirada de Ladybug. Sentados sobre los almohadones de la tienda de textiles, y apoyados entre sí hombro con hombro, aprovechan las horas que tienen antes de que sea media noche y tengan que regresar a sus hogares.

—Estabas muy pensativo mirando el techo de la tienda —aclara ella cuando él demora en responder.

Chat ríe entre dientes.

—Te cambio las monedas por ovillos de lana y puedo considerar en decírtelo —se cubre con el antebrazo el golpe con la almohada que se dirige a su rostro y su risa hace eco en las paredes de la tienda— ¿No puedo tener yo también una misión ultra secreta de espía? No eres la única a la que ha contactado la CIA.

—Imposible. Eres malo mintiendo.

—Corrección. Soy bueno mintiendo, pero no me gusta mentirte.

Se quedaron en silencio. Chat torna a mirar el techo, en donde a través de una ventana logra ver el cielo estrellado de París. Lo va a intentar. A su lado, Ladybug apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Chat traga saliva.

—Quería saber… —tantea— ¿Eres feliz? Quiero decir, tú sin esta máscara. No es necesario que me cuentes de tu vida ni qué haces, sé que no te agrada hablar de nuestras identidades. Me refiero-

—Entiendo —lo interrumpe—. No es exactamente una vida feliz, pero tengo que lo necesario para serlo.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—A mis padres.

Chat piensa en Gabriel Agreste; el hombre que por tanto tiempo intentó impresionar. Siempre queriendo ser el hijo perfecto que su padre siempre quiso. Plagg había cambiado su vida en ese sentido, le entregó esa vida de héroe, que fue tan diferente a lo que siempre conoció, que el tiempo lo convirtió en algo adictivo. Después ya no era su principal preocupación ser perfecto para su padre, pero eso no quitaba que seguía buscándolo, para que almorzara con él o para que le sonriera orgulloso.

—Tienes suerte.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo soy feliz contigo, my lady.

Ella inclina el rostro y lo obliga a bajar el rostro para que la mire.

—No deberías enamorarte de esta segunda vida, Chat.

—¿Acaso tú no lo haces?

Ella suspira y la tristeza se instala en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Claro que lo hago, pero estoy preparada para cuando todo esto se acabe. Mi duda es, ¿también lo estás?

No tiene por qué mentir; ambos conocen la respuesta. Ladybug le suelta el rostro y vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en el hombre de él. Ante la profundidad y malestar de su silencio, él decide distender el pesado ambiente soltando una idea que le ha rondado hace ya un tiempo.

—Creo que Bee se parece a una compañera de mi clase.

—Chat —le advierte Ladybug, ahogando un bostezo.

—Ya lo olvidé, ya lo olvidé, ¿Queen qué? ¿tenemos una compañera con ese ridículo nombre?

Cuando siente el delgado cuerpo de Ladybug intentando contener su risa, los músculos de Chat Noir se relajan.

Tendría que haberla escuchado.

...

Nino lo rescata de las cadenas de su padre y de su asistente, invitándolo a una noche de cine con Alya y Marinette. A pesar de no tener de referencia ninguno de los aspectos de la película, Adrien acepta encantado. En la salida de su casa, cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra de frente con una mujer rubia vestida elegantemente. Es más baja que él y tiene que inclinar el rostro para verla a la cara. Plasmando una sonrisa en su cara, la invita a pasar cuando Nathalie no responde a su llamado, y la guía hasta la oficina de su padre, quien le agradece y le pide que cierre la puerta. Era raro, su padre era usualmente reacio a que los extraños entraran a su casa, incluso cuando estos eran amigos de su hijo. No quiso darle más vueltas.

Su mejor amigo exclama molesto por la demora cuando Adrien entra en el auto, seguro de que no llegarán a tiempo. Adrien le pide que no exagere, pero cuando se topan con una fila de autos que los mantiene atascado por lo menos media hora, comprende por qué el miedo de Nino y le pide perdón. Su amigo solo rueda los ojos y le dice que la próxima vez lo iba a buscar con dos de antelación.

Juntos a las puertas de la sala en donde se produce la película, se halla Alya, que los espera de brazos cruzados, un rostro que intentaba inútilmente contener la rabia y con un pie golpeando molesto el suelo alfombrado de la entrada. Marinette a su lado sonríe, probando aplacar la ira de su amiga con palabras dulces y los saluda con un deje de vergüenza por el escándalo provocado.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Nino a pesar de que la culpa no es suya—, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes.

—No me digas —lo reprende Alya—. Compramos las entradas por nada, ¡ya no nos dejan entrar!

—¡De verdad que lo siento! ¡Te juro que te lo pago!

—Oh, Nino, créeme, de esta no te escapas.

—Vamos, nena, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Nada de "nena" aquí. No es la primera vez que nos haces esto, imagínate. Yo aquí intentando ayudar a mi a amiga y tú vienes y...

Mientras ellos siguen discutiendo, Adrien encuentra que es buen momento para acercarse a Marinette y entregándole una sonrisa suave a forma de saludo, se para junto a ella. No la veía desde que habían terminado el colegio, lo que era una gran cantidad de tiempo, si se consideraba que lo último que se dijeron fue palabras de buena suerte, antes de dar las pruebas. Cuando era más jóvenes, no solían juntarse demasiado más que para trabajos grupales y asuntos similares, y no fue hasta bien tarde, en el último año, cuando empezaron a verse con más frecuencia.

Era una buena persona.

—Te ves hermosa con esa ropa —confiesa Adrien, antes de darse cuenta de lo que ha dejado salir. Se muerde la lengua cuando la vergüenza cubre su rostro.

No ha querido decirlo de esa forma, ni con ese tono.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? podía sentir a Plagg reírse de él en su bolsillo. Y es, oh dios, la había jodido. Avergonzado, agradece internamente cuando nota que Marinette no ha tomado en cuenta su desliz. Eso le pasaba por pasar tanto tiempo transformado en Chat Noir. Maldito gato.

—Te ves bien, también —ella le responde suavemente, en cambio.

Adrien señala a sus amigos que siguen discutiendo.

—Al parecer no habrá noche de cine.

—Lamentablemente —suelta ella, apesadumbrada. Mira a su compañera que sigue regañando a Nino—. Quería ver esa película.

Adrien sonríe.

—¿Cuál habían elegido para ver?

—Alya quería para una película de romance, pero logré convencerla a que comprara para una de terror... creo.

Tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Adrien se habría disculpado y asumido la culpa. Tal vez, le hubiera sonreído y luego los habría invitado a los tres a un helado, podrían haber pasado una gran noche en el parque, o en los alrededores de la Torre Eiffel, disfrutando los últimos días de verano; invitarían a Juleka, a Luka, a Chloé incluso. Pero todo queda como una buena intención.

Pero otros eligen sus destinos por ellos.

Adrien no es muy consciente de lo que pasa después de que Marinette termina de decir esas palabras, las voces de sus amigos sonando de fondo y una sonrisa amigable colándose por los labios de Adrien y Marinette. Sabe que escucha ruidos de pequeñas explosiones, y de gritos, y que repentinamente las puertas del cine se abren, empujándolo lejos de sus compañeros y una horda de personas asustada sale corriendo. Aturdido por el golpe, y confundido porque no reconoce los ruidos, se frota la cabeza, aún en el suelo, y Plagg tiene que salir de su escondite para recordarle que corriera al baño para transformarse. Adrien asiente con la cabeza, y se levanta apurado y entra en el baño, cerrando con fuera la puerta detrás de él y le pide a Plagg que le preste su poderes.

Cuando abre, el caos se ha desatado al otro lado. La gente sigue corriendo, gritando, cayendo y siendo aplastadas por otras. Chat Noir se acerca a la puerta entre empujones, ayudando a los caídos a levantarse, animándolos a salir por la entrada o por la salida de emergencia, y cuando por fin llega al centro del desastre, encuentra a Carapace y a Rena Rouge juntos, gritándole indicaciones a las personas que aún siguen saliendo de la sala.

Está a punto de preguntar cuál es el panorama, acercándose a la entrada, cuando una bala pasa cerca suyo y derriba a una de las personas que escapaban.

—¡Cúbrete, idiota! —le grita Carapace.

Ignorando su advertencia, Chat Noir se agacha y ayuda a la persona a no ser aplastada por el último grupo que sale despavorido, arrastrándolo hasta encontrar un sector escondido detrás del mostrador, y prometiéndole que se va a recuperar una vez que Ladybug ocupe sus poderes. Regresa junto a Carapace, quien se oculta detrás de la puerta. Ya no quedan más personas adentro aparte de las heridas, que no puede ayudarlas o será un blanco fácil para el que dispara, y las que murieron. No encuentra a Rena.

—¿Dónde están Ladybug y Queen Bee? —pregunta.

—Aún no han llegado, obviamente —escupe Carapace, tomándolo del brazo y obligando a Chat Noir apegarse a la pared como él—. Rena va a intentar entrar por la ventilación y crear una ilusión para distraerlo. No sabemos si se trata de un akuma.

—¿No lo han visto?

—Cada vez que intentamos asomarnos nos dispara —suelta, frustrado.

—¿Y no puedes ocupar tu capaescudo?

—Ya te dije, no sabemos si es un akuma. Y no lo llames así.

Con un miedo nacido de los desconocido royendo sus entrañas, Chat Noir observa a las personas que gimen, adoloridas, a solo unos metros de distancia. Los agujeros de bala que han destruido parte de la pared, la puerta, el techo y otros objetos de cine. Y hay sangre, mucha sangre, en su ropa, en la de Carapace, junto a los cuerpos. No es nada que no hubiera visto antes, y el tiempo lo ha acostumbrado, en cierta manera, a la efectividad de la magia de Ladybug, pero por alguna razón mientras ella no llegase a la escena, era inevitable sentir un poco de ansiedad.

Entonces la ve, enredada entre los cuerpos, a menos de un metro, y la reconoce solamente porque estuvo con ella antes del caos, vio su peina, alagó su ropa. El primer impulso que tiene es decir su nombre: Marinette, pero se recuerda que él no es Adrien y que Chat Noir no ha formados lazos de amistad con ella como para llamarla con tanta cercanía y se traga la palabra. El segundo impulso que tiene es la preocupación, y le quema los nervios como lava. El tercero es más instintivo que nada, y lo hace inclinarse para ver si estaba bien, pero su cuerpo está en el centro de la entrada, a la vista de quien dispara desde el interior y apenas su mano se asoma por la puerta el silbido de una bala y el crujir de la puerta lo detienen.

Carapace, asustado por lo repentino de su acción, lo toma y empuja del hombro para que vuelva a su posición.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? ¡Tenemos que esperar la señal de Rena! —le susurra ferozmente.

—La conozco —dice él bruscamente, buscando desesperadamente en su cabeza una mentira lo suficientemente creíble. Su voz suena alterada, rota. Apunta al cuerpo de Marinette. Los ojos castaños de Carapace siguen su brazo lentamente hasta que su mirada caen en la persona junto a la puerta. Apretando los labios en una fina línea, su rostro se drena de todo color—. Ella nos ha ayudado antes a mi y a Ladybug con los akumas. No la puedo dejar ahí, no cuando puede estar sufriendo.

Como si le costara un mundo, Carapace entrecierra los ojos y retira los ojos de la figura de Marinette.

—No podemos hacer nada por ella —escupe. No luce tan confiado mientras lo dice.

La cola y las orejas de Chat Noir se erizan.

—¡¿Cómo que no!? su cuerpo es el que está más cerca de nosotros. Puedo sacarla sin salir tan dañado. Además, si me ocurre algo Ladybug lo arreglará cuando llegue.

—Ladybug no está aquí.

—Pero lo estará.

—No podemos arriesgarnos.

—Si tu no vas, igualmente la iré a buscar.

—Ya basta Adrien, y sigue lo que digo. No necesito que alguien resulte herido bajo mi mando.

Y el silencio cae sobre ellos, denso, pesado. Chat Noir siente que no puede respirar, el tiembla el aliento y su corazón se aprieta con miedo en su pecho. Por unos segundos, Carapace luce confundido por su expresión, pero finalmente cuando cae en la cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, abre la boca, más aterrorizado de lo que alguna vez Chat Noir le ha visto.

—Oh joder, digo, no es así, a lo que me refiero... mierda, lo he jodido todo, ¿no? —susurra, llevándose una mano a la frente y comenzando a murmurar para sí mismo—. Joder.

—C-cómo —se detiene, su voz débil y temblorosa. Sacude la cabeza, porque no es momento para preocuparse por la revelación de su identidad cuando su amiga yacía de una herida de bala a solo un metro de distancia. Tragándose su miedo, frunce el ceño y saca el bastón—. Mira, no es lo más importante ahora. Tengo que rescatarla.

Carapace niega levemente con la cabeza y toma su brazo para tenerlo.

—No puedo permitir eso.

—¿Por qué? —exclama, sus cejas frunciéndose con desesperación.

—¡Es muy arriesgado que te lastimes si una bala te alcanza!

—Ladybug puede arreglar eso.

—¡No mientras no derrotemos a quien esté detrás de esto!

Pero ni siquiera Carapace luce seguro de lo que sale de su boca, sus ojos viajando a intervalos por el cuerpo de Marinette con preocupación y miedo disfrazados de indiferencia. Chat Noir puede verlo, y un temor frío sube por su espalda cuanto nota la inseguridad con la que Carapace actúa. Algo no iba bien, para nada. Se encorva apoyando las manos en la pared para un mejor impulso, preparado para salvarla a pesar de las advertencias de Carapace y su mano que sigue reteniéndolo.

Demonios, ¿dónde estaba Ladybug? ¿por qué demoraba tanto?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que sufra.

—No —lo frena y mira nuevamente de Marinette, una nueva resolución de determinación bañando sutilmente sus ojos. Deja escapar aire pesadamente, como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago, y tira de Chat para que no se mueva—. Supongo que no tengo cómo convencerte de lo contrario —entrecierra los ojos—. Mierda, mira, yo soy el portador del caparazón escudo, así que solo... déjamela a mi. Puede que...

Chat Noir fija la mirada en sobre compañero, las dudas aglomerándose en su cabeza. Aún si se trataba del escudo de Carapace, ellos ignoraban si las balas del atacante eran normales o las de un akumatizado, y más importante, ignoraban el grado de daño que podían hacerles, por lo que seguía siendo un riesgo. Pero Marinette se estaba desangrando, y oh dios, puede que incluso estuviera muerta. Lo único que es rescatarla, o que Carapace lo haga, da lo mismo. Retrae el bastón y asiente en su dirección, rezando porque sea la mejor decisión.

—Bien —responde, y su voz suena más débil de lo que pensaba. Se corrige en la marcha—. Gracias... por entenderlo.

—Solo concéntrate en ver la señal de Rena cuando llegue al otro lado —llevándose el brazo a la espalda, agarra el escudo y lo pasa sobre su cabeza para finalmente amarrarlo a su antebrazo. Inhala profundamente. La siguiente vez que habla, su tono es contenido y suave—. Y cuida de ella mientras no estoy cerca.

Pero todo queda en nada cuando una voz conocida grita desde el interior de la sala, seguida de más disparos.

El peso del mundo cae sobre los hombros de Chat Noir.

—Oh no.

...

Tormentosa, ruidosa lluvia cae de las grandes y oscuras nubes que cubren el techo de París. Una gota tras otra, paulatinamente, comenzó a humedecer la piel expuesta de las edificaciones de la ciudad, y consecuentemente, a sus ciudadanos. Incluyéndole. Después llegó el viento, y los paraguas no bastaron para suplir las necesidades. Poco a poco, la gente fue desapareciendo de las calles, refugiándose. Él, sentado sobre el techo del hospital, observaba el vapor blanquecino de su aliento en cada exhalación, sus orejas atentas al pitido constante de la máquina que se hallaba en la habitación bajo sus pies. El traje era capaz de protegerlo del frío, mas no de las gotas de lluvia, ni de la ansiedad.

Saca de su espalda el bastón y vuelve a presionar el botón de llamada. La pata verde se enciende, alumbrando de verde su rostro, y el dibujo del auricular de un teléfono es acompañado de una flecha intermitente que apunta la imagen del rostro de su compañera de batalla. Espera hasta que la flecha es cubierta por una equis roja, y frustrado, cuando el aparato le pregunta si quiere enviar un mensaje, las palabras se atascan en el fondo de su garganta, y se enredan entre ellas, porque no sabe qué más decir que no hubiera dicho en alguno de los otros mensajes anteriores. Gotas de agua se deslizan por la pantalla del bastón cuando lo apaga y vuelve a guardarlo.

La necesitaba, más que nunca en su vida desde que la conoció, necesitaba de su compañía, de su fuerza emocional, del calor de sus abrazos y la dulzura de sus palabras. Y en esos momentos, era la única persona con la capacidad y el poder de mantener sus piezas unidas, calmar el escozor de su pecho o la sensibilidad en sus nervios. Pero ella no respondía, y tampoco le había enviado un mensaje advirtiéndole que iba a estar en una misión especial lejos de París.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué ignoraba sus llamadas?

Otra cosa que lo desesperaba por igual era que Carapace también fue parte de esa lista de desaparecidos. Desde que le había relevado que conocía su identidad y escabullido para atrapar al culpable, la incógnita sobre qué había sido de él caía como saco de ladrillos sobre los hombros de Rena, quien en más de una ocasión le preguntó a Chat si estaba seguro de las indicaciones que le dio su compañero. Él respondió lo mismo en todas las ocasiones. A pesar de que también quería saber dónde estaba, y qué estaba haciendo, su preocupación por la salud de Marinette disipó todo lo demás.

Eso hasta que Ladybug no respondió a sus llamadas. Ella siempre le dejaba un mensaje, sabiendo que a Chat Noir se lo comía la preocupación, y en esta oportunidad la ausencia de los mismos en su bandeja de entrada fue como tragar vidrio. O sea, en todos esos días la presencia de los akumas fue nula, y era una razón más que justificable que ella no apareciera, pero, por otro lado, supuestamente tenía que haberse encontrado con él hace un par de horas en el techo del teatro para comenzar la "patrulla".

Era consciente de que no debía dejarse llevar por ideas que podían ser exageradas e improbables, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —lo reprende Queen Bee descendiendo a su lado. El cabello rubio se le pega al rostro y sus alas trasparentes golpean las gotas de agua dispersándolas—. No va a cambiar porque estés aquí, sabes. Además, por qué te preocupa tanto.

—Es alguien a quien ayudé una vez a escapar de un akuma.

Queen Bee luce incómoda, pero Chat lo ignora y vuelve a sacar el bastón. Si de verdad ella no quería hablar de Marinette, entonces no estaría ahí. No solía hacer cosas que le desagradaban.

—¿La chica que vio tu regalo que despechó Ladybug?

Chat se encogió. Lo normal era que pasara por alto la forma de expresare, sin pelos en la lengua, de Queen Bee, pero ese día su ánimos no era el mejor.

—La misma —afirma—. Ese día intentó animarme, ¿sabes? Supongo que de alguna manera debo devolverle la amabilidad.

—Suena patético. No le debes nada, menos a alguien que es casi una desconocida—ante la falta de una respuesta Queen lo mira apretar el botón de llamada y alza una ceja cuando ve la imagen de Ladybug—. Ella vendrá.

—No lo sabes.

—Bueno, también podría decir que no vendrá, pero Ladybug aun siendo muy distraída siempre se acuerda de todo lo que tiene que ver contigo —dice y aprieta los labios con desagrado—. Incluso una persona como ella no puede ser totalmente perfecta, ¿qué vio en ti?

Él vuelve a ignorarla, sus palabras solo lo hundirían más, aunque ella no fuera consciente de ello. Cuando la llamada quiso llevarlo a la bandeja de mensajes, rechaza la propuesta y torna a llamarla una vez más. Queen Bee se molesta por la falta de atención y sus alas se agitan con más velocidad.

—Me ayudó en otras ocasiones —agrega Chat sus ojos fijos en el bastón. Sus orejas negras se encogen contra su cráneo—. Ladybug siempre deja algo para que yo sepa que está bien.

Su compañera se encoje de hombros.

—Supongo que fue un asunto repentino.

—Incluso así.

—Deja de andar detrás de ella como perro abandonado.

—No puedo. Y soy un gato.

—Claro que puedes.

—Permíteme corregirme: no quiero.

Un denso silencio se interpone entre ellos y el repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia contra el pavimento del hospital los acompaña con su suave murmullo. Luego de un par de segundos, Queen Bee suspira con algo parecido al cansancio y a la frustración, e inclina la cabeza para atrás dejando que la lluvia la golpee en el rostro. Su llamada vuelve a llevarlo a la bandeja de mensajes y Chat Noir, sin evitar el impulso irracional, estrella el bastón contra el techo, dejando que este se deslizara sobre la humedad hasta detenerse a unos metros de ellos. Su compañera deja lo que está haciendo y lo observa, analizándolo, con la frialdad característica de sus ojos celestes y una arruga aparece en su frente cuando frunce el ceño.

—Estás aburrido —murmura y por el tono de su voz puede decir que está intentando ocultar la decepción—, no estás usando tus juegos de palabras.

—No es el momento.

—¿Alguna vez te importó el estado de ánimo?

—No lo sé… tampoco es como si recordara cómo hacerlo —musita y su voz se quiebra. No ha sido su intención y no quiere que Queen Bee vea esa parte de él, así que para desviar la atención carraspea imitando a alguien que se ha atorado con algo y obliga una sonrisa en sus labios—. Ahora que lo pienso, si estás aquí, quiere decir que estás preocupada por mí, ¿no? —y ante las pequeñas porciones vergüenza que se dejan ver en las facciones de su amiga se inclina en su dirección y alza una ceja insinuante—. Muy tierno de tu parte, señora de las rayas negras.

—Para —lo recrimina empujándolo y después cruza los brazos sobre el pecho con desmesurada soberbia—. Yo no me dejo caer por los coqueteos de un perro vagabundo.

—Gato.

—Lo que sea.

El silencio vuelve a caer sobre ellos como una espesa capa de aire sin oxígeno y Chat deja caer la cabeza en dirección al pavimento bajo sus pies, oyendo el constante pitido de la máquina, alejando un poco la angustia de su corazón. Queen Bee fija sus ojos en el bastón abandonado.

—Siendo sincera, la buscaba a ella.

Chat no alza la cabeza.

—¿A quién?

—A Ladybug —se detiene, esperando que él respondiera, pero cuando Chat no da indicaciones si quiera de haberla escuchado, vuelve a hablar observando las gotas deslizarse por su traje—. El otro día me llamó y me dijo que tenía que encontrarme con ella después de la patrulla. Le había respondido que no porque este día tenía una sesión con mi peluquero, así que ni lo pensara, pero se canceló la peluquería porque la lluvia inundó la tienda y no iba yo a arruinar mi cabello con un desconocido mojado. Qué asco. Así que me transformé —suspira deteniéndose y otea casualmente a Chat, indecisa—. Ladybug… me dejó un mensaje.

Él levanta la cabeza, repentinamente menos interesado en el pitido de la máquina. Y la ilusión detrás de sus ojos es tan inocente que Queen Bee tiene sus dudas para continuar. No era que le importara mucho Chat Noir, pero ni ella era tan malvada, ¿no? Poseía un miraculous después de todo.

—¿Puedo escucharlo?

—Lo borré.

—¿Por qué-?

—Ella me lo pidió. Nadie más podía oírlo así que lo borré.

—Y por qué me lo dices a mí.

—Porque… —duda. Ni ella lo sabe. El bastón abandonado le dice lo contrario—. El mensaje también decía que llevara a alguien más —miente—, así que supuse que a esa persona también podía decírselo.

Él no le cree, o no sabe si creerle o no. Queen Bee no era precisamente la heroína más sincera de todos, y aunque era usualmente despreocupada, era la que mejor había sabido guardar los distintos aspectos de su verdadera identidad hasta el momento. Ni Carapace, con su capacidad de investigar y su inteligencia detallista, fue capaz de desenvolver sus gustos.

—¿Qué decía?

—Nada importante.

—Si no hubiera sido importante no lo hubieras mencionado.

Entonces Queen Bee se levanta rápidamente, al igual que si se hubiera pinchado con un chinche, y da un par de pasos en dirección contraria a la mojada y apagada figura de Chat Noir. No luce como si estuviera arrepentida de decirle lo del mensaje, pero si contrariada de tener que contarle el resto de la historia.

Sus alas han dejado de agitarse.

Si era algo que la preocupaba, a ella, la reina de la indiferencia y la frialdad entonces era porque el mensaje no era algo que fuera agradable de oír.

—Me pedía que la viera en las entradas a las catacumbas y después decía un montón de cosas inútiles sobre lo difícil que era ser un héroe. Tonteras. No es como si olvidáramos todos los días lo que le corresponde a un…

—Queen.

—Si me apuras no te cuento nada ¿En dónde iba? ¡Ah! Al terminar de contarme esas cosas obvias, repentinamente deja escapar que tiene pistas de Hawk Moth. Obviamente eso es improbable, él nunca sale de su escondite, así que no podía ser que ella supiera algo. Menos cuando Carapace lo ha estado buscando desde que llegó. Pero entonces ella dijo —su voz paulatinamente se convierte en un susurro indeciso—: si ven a Hawk Moth, no lo lastimen.

…

Las negras orejas gatunas de su traje se mueven cuando detectan la solemne presencia de Rena Rouge a su espalda. La estaba esperando, o a cualquiera de los otros portadores. A quien se atreviera a aparecer primero. Aunque, viéndolo desde un lado desalentador, y patético, ha esperado por horas. No sabe por qué, no entiende exactamente qué es lo que espera, ¿o mas bien no quiere entenderlo?, y no es como si la soledad fuera un desconocido de todas maneras. La barandilla sobre la que se encuentra sentado deja caer trozos de grava cuando encorva su pierna contra el tórax.

Debajo de ellos la bocina de los autos suenan, pero ellos están encerrados en su propia burbuja, y ese sonido es lejano, plano. Rena, como debatiendo consigo misma si era correcto estar ahí, da un paso dubitativo en dirección a su compañero.

—¿Sería correcto sentarme?

—¿Por qué Ladybug no regresa?

La ausencia de una respuesta inmediata y directa causa más frío en su interior que una noche nevada.

—Esperaba otra respuesta, sinceramente —comienza y la duda persiste, cubierta por el sentimiento naciente de protección—. Sé no soy la más indicada, ni la persona que quieres que esté aquí… digo… Lo que quería decir es que… Lo lamento, Chat.

No lo lamentes, porque si lo lamentas quiere decir que no volverá.

Las luces de los imponentes edificios de París alumbran la opaca y nublada oscuridad, embelleciendo el paisaje. Cualquier otro día del año, apreciaría la hermosura arquitectónica de la ciudad, con las luces que parecían acariciar el material de las estructuras, y la música callejera sazonar el aire de utopía. El corazón le tiembla, porque todo él está lejos de cualquier sensación positiva, y está a punto de encogerse sobre sí mismo, pero mantiene la compostura. Si el tono de su voz aún mantiene la calma, es porque seguía faltando el último paso que lo llevaba a tirarse del precipicio.

Hay una tormenta dentro de él, no puede ignorarlo. Ha convivido con ella en los últimos días.

Cuando considera en hacerle la pregunta, directamente, un efímero temblor nace en sus manos. Porque, claro, no es tan sencillo. Toma el bastón y juega con él, porque simplemente no puede seguir haciendo nada.

—Sabes… Ladybug no me ha dejado ningún otro mensaje. Tampoco ha respondido los que le he enviado.

Se pregunta qué es lo que ella lee en sus acciones. Sin responder, disminuye la distancia que los separa, los haces de luces bailando sobre la tela de su traje, y se sienta junto a él cruzando las piernas. Ella tampoco puede mantener las manos quietas, y casi como siguiendo un patrón conocido, saca la flauta. Los mechones de su cabello, más rojizo y brillante en las partes que toca la luz, cuelga desordenado sobre su rostro redondo. Debajo de esa máscara bicolor, suaves ojos castaños rehuyen de los suyos. Tristes, cansados.

Y él conoce la posible respuesta. Por dios, claro que lo sabe, ¿qué clase de idiota sería de otra manera?

—Ella no vendrá —responde, con voz plana y lejana, su compañera. El temblor en su voz la delata y él tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse unido—. No esperaba que tuvieras que enterarse de esta manera. Ninguno de nosotros lo querí-

Él le inclina bruscamente, apoyándose en su bastón y no condescendiendo que ella finalice. Traga duro ante el repentino mareo y se tambalea sobre la planta de sus botas felinas. No quiere escucharlo, a pesar de haber esperado semanas una señal, a pesar de haberse sentido ofendido por el silencio de sus compañeros, no quiere escucharlo. Porque sería todo, los rumores dejarían de serlo, las esperanzas penderían de un hilo, y él tendría que aceptar, una vez más, que su existencia se basaba en sobreponerse de una pérdida tras otra. Y a este ritmo, ¿quién sería el siguiente? ¿Era incluso posible volver a levantarse?

Sin ella.

Contrariada por su silencio, y lo que este implicaba, Rena Rouge se levanta apoyándose de su pierna derecha y una vez sobre sus pies, deja caer una mano sobre el hombro tieso de Chat Noir. Él no responde a su contacto. La burbuja que los rodea se comprime, y el aire se vuelve pesado. Chat tiene la opción de correr, sabiendo que ella no lo perseguiría, pero el calor de esa mano en su hombro se lo impide. Es tan dolorosamente similar, tan cercana y amigable, que siente como si acabara de tragar vidrio molido.

Una parte de él siempre lo supo, la verdadera identidad de Ladybug, consciente de los pequeños detalles que cualquier enamorado jamás pasaría por alto. Gestos, muecas, incluso ciertos tonos en su voz. La forma en que sus ojos se entornaban cuando estaba orgullosa de él, la curvatura de sus labios cuando sonreía. Tenía que admitir que no siempre fue así, que estuvo años perdido en un rostro borroso, sin máscara, en compañía de una voz sin sonido ¿eran sus ojos azules de verdad? ¿seguiría el color de su cabello siendo el mismo? En todos esos años, sin embargo, su concentración estaba más en los villanos akumatizados, y solo cambió cuando comenzaron a disminuir. La primera pista llegó cuando rescataron Alya Césaire, y aunque Chat no era exactamente un héroe bendecido con la observación, el aire de comodidad y cercanía entre ellas lo llegaron a incomodar, después de todo, ¿quién era esa desconocida para tratar a Ladybug con tanta familiaridad? Cuando esa tarde Plagg se burló diciéndole que su ceguera no tenía limites, las piezas encajaron. Después de eso, lo demás llegó casi como si estuviera escrito, solamente que él nunca quiso completar el puzzle.

Pero ya no importaba, porque ella se había ido, estaba conectada a una máquina y no despertaría.

Oh dios.

Se había ido.

—Marinette —deja caer el nombre y el veneno del mismo le quema el borde de los labios y la lengua. No la quiere llamar de la otra forma, está prohibido. No quiere volver a escucharlo.

No estaba preparado para esto.

Los brazos de Rena Rouge lo rodean, cálidos, sólidos. Atrapan sus brazos, su tórax, y lo atraen a ella. A ella, quien también tiembla y aprieta su rostro contra la espalda de él. Chat Noir parpadea desorientado, y está a un segundo de pedirle que lo suelte, cuando a la sensibilidad de sus orejas gatunas llega el susurro del primer sollozo. En primera instancia, no es capaz de darle un lugar al sonido en el desorden de su cabeza, pero cuando el temblor y el dolor de Rena se hacen evidentes, entonces la última pieza termina por encajar.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

¿Por qué lo sientes?, quiere preguntar. Porque las disculpas son para los que se sienten culpables, y ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Quiere decir tantas cosas, preguntar otras; ¿cómo lo sabías? ¿ella te lo contó? ¿por qué siempre estuvo evitándome? Pero cuando abre la boca, un temblor escapa como vapor de sus labios y se difumina en la oscuridad de la noche.

—No… —llores. Quiere pedirle.

Pero entonces, es él quien desobedece su petición.

…

La cara que le da Carapace cuando el maestro Fu lo obliga a quedar en la azotea junto a ellos es digna de un poema de Pablo Neruda. Sin siquiera molestarse de ocultar su ofuscación por la decisión del guardián y lo poco que le agradaba la presencia de Chat Noir, suelta un gemido indignado y deja reposando su escudo junto a la caldera de pociones. Se acerca cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Lleva la capucha de su traje sobre los hombros y el sol bañaba sus cortos cabellos de distinto tonos de castaño. Gruñe entre dientes una palabra que no logra entender y se deja caer bruscamente en la caja de madera que Chat bautizó como asiento. Ni siquiera un saludo o una palabra en su dirección.

El maestro Fu prefiere ignorar el malestar de su aprendiz y, asintiendo con una sonrisa complacida en su dirección, vuelve a prestarle atención a sus condimentos, dándoles la espalda. Acaricia su barba, su rostro crispado por la concentración mientras analiza en la docena de frascos de vidrio, rellenados de distintas especias, que acababa de traer y entregarle Carapace, y que él se lo había encomendado como una misión. Toma el de tapa celeste y se sube a la silla con forma de cubo para mirar su poción.

Carapace no lo mira y Chat agradece internamente no verse obligado a entablar una conversación con él. Su compañero no era exactamente el héroe más elocuente y él no quería sobre esforzarse en algo que pudiera estar acabado antes de empezar. Pero su conciencia no lo deja tranquilo, y le grita, le ruega, le pide, que le pregunte el cómo, el cuándo, el quién; ¿quién te dijo que yo soy Adrien Agreste? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? ¿le has contado a los demás?

En cambio, se dedica a mirar el burbujeo del líquido al interior del caldero.

Esa mañana el maestro Fu lo había llamado a su celular para enseñarle unos cuantos trucos, y aunque Adrien no se sentía preparado para salir luego de pasar dos días encerrado en su habitación —sin Ladybug, sin akumas—, Plagg le recomendó, con todo lo extraño que sonaba escucharlo siendo responsable, que se levantara y no le fallara al maestro. Como era raro ver al kwami gato concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera un queso hediondo, Adrien pensó que lo más recomendable era salir —ver los techos vacíos— y seguir la dirección entregada por su bastón. El maestro Fu se vio feliz cuando lo vio aterrizar —golpearse— en la azotea, y aunque Chat trató de ignorarlo, también vio alivio.

Alivio de verlo siendo él, y no a un títere de Hawk Moth.

—Estás delgado —suelta Carapace, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo, inclinando el rostro desinteresadamente y disfrutando los rayos del sol en su cara—. Aunque bueno, la realidad es que siempre me has parecido un chico rico abandonado a su suerte.

A pesar del ácido en sus palabras, Chat fuerza una sonrisa de disculpas y no responde. No tiene las fuerzas para pelear con él. No como antes. Tampoco es que tuviera una razón en especial o una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Pero eso lo hace peor.

Mucho peor.

Apretando los labios y los dientes en una mueca, Carapace frunce el ceño enfadado, tal vez pensando en algo como, ¿en serio alguien como él consiguió el poder de Plagg? A pesar de que la velocidad no es la mejor de sus cualidades del kwami de la tortuga, en comparación a la del gato, y esa diferencia no era un inconveniente, su compañero cuela una mano en el abundante espacio entre ellos, y lo empuja a la altura de las costillas. Una acción similar, en otro tiempo, hubiera sido menos que cosquillas, y él no se habría quedado impune, pero en la situación actual, con lo poco y nada que quedaba de Chat, lo pilla desprevenido y lo bota de la caja de madera. Pronto se encuentra en suelo, un desorden de extremidades y polvo que se prende de su ropa y un cielo azulado —quedaba poco para que anocheciera— resplandeciendo sobre su vista. Un suspiro cansino escapa de sus labios, y apoyando la palma de las manos en el pavimento, logra sentarse con la escasa energía que no ha escapado de su cuerpo, y cruza las piernas como indio. La tela de su traje se ha ensuciado, pero no se molesta en limpiarlo.

—Eres realmente patético —murmura su compañero sin dignarse a mirarlo, y sus palabras son sinceras y crudas—. Ni siquiera reaccionas.

Chat Noir se encoge de hombros. Sinceramente, no le importaba lo que pensara o no de él. No es como si se hubieran soportado alguna vez a lo largo de todas sus vidas como héroes, más allá de la necesidad de ayudarse mutuamente en las misiones.

—¿Acaso quieres que te golpee? —ofrece, sin embargo. Aunque su voz suena más como alguien que está esperando un golpe.

Desde lo alto de la caja, en los labios de Carapace se dibuja una sonrisa petulante y entonces gira el rostro para mirarlo al momento que coloca la capucha verde sobre su cabeza nuevamente. La sobra que provoca la tela sobre el rostro de su compañero le impide ver a Chat la expresión en sus ojos. No es como si fuera interesante verlo, de todas maneras.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —le responde.

—Lo he logrado antes.

—No en este estado. Mírate —lo señala—, ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte sobre tus dos piernas.

—Si quieres te dejo golpearme.

La sonrisa desaparece. Carapace no tiene problemas para esconder el asco que le ha provocado la propuesta.

—Tal vez lo haga —y como si no fuera suficiente barrer con él cuando ya estaba en el suelo, más palabras ácidas caen de su boca cuando, molesto por todo lo que Chat representaba, se levanta del cajón, ayudándose con las manos, para tomar distancia de él—. Ahora entiendo porque los akumas lo ignoran —le dice al maestro al pasar detrás del caldero—. Es una bolsa vacía inutilizable.

El maestro deja caer unos objetos pequeños negros sobre el líquido naranjo y con su otro brazo toma la cuchara para revolver el contenido nuevo con el viejo. En ningún momento se centra en el muchacho que camina en frente de él.

—Tienes que entenderlo, Carapace. Está pasando por un duro momento —responde.

Su compañero se mofa.

—Ya, ha perdido al amor de su vida, ¿y qué? ¿va a devolver el prodigio porque no puede seguir siendo héroe? Es ridículo ¿o acaso cree que es el único afectado? ¿Qué solo él tiene permitido extrañar a Ladybug? Alya ha llorado más veces de las que puedo contar, y he tenido que ver como se derrumba cada vez que salimos del hospital, como ya ni siquiera es capaz de escribir una nota para su Ladyblog. Y este niño mimado no es siquiera capaz de presentarse una vez para que cómo está Marinette. Lo suyo es espectáculo.

La voz del maestro sigue apacible, y plana, cuando le responde:

—Cada uno reacciona a su manera ante un hecho específico.

—El amor es uno solo —contraataca Carapace y el disgusto en su voz crece, pasando por alto el consejo del maestro y pateando lo poco de consciencia con amor propio que le quedaba a Adrien—, y lo de Chat Noir siempre fue un sentimiento de inferioridad y debilidad. Jamás estuvo de verdad enamorado de Ladybug, así que no tiene por qué hacer el espectáculo del muchacho con el corazón roto.

Cállate, murmura su mente, y sin embargo, como respuesta a la furia de su compañero, sus orejas se contraen apenadas y sus hombros se hunden. No tiene fuerzas para levantarse, menos para enfrentarlo.

Súbitamente, como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre su cabeza, Carapace se frena en medio de su diatriba, sus extremidades se tensan, y como si estuviera esperando que un akumatizado lo atacara, se gira en su dirección y toma una posición defensiva. La frialdad de sus ojos lo estudian y Chat Noir por una milésima de segundo teme que un akuma esté volando sobre su cabeza. Carapace le señala que se acerque a él con un dedo, desafiante.

—Atácame.

De esta manera, sin acordarse cómo era que se movía un brazo después de otro, el ego aplastado, y con solo con su rostro para expresarse, Chat Noir se dedica a mirarlo desafiantemente —o no tan desafiantemente—, a los ojos. Después de unos segundos, Carapace abandona la postura defensiva y suelta una exclamación de decepción a la vez que se lleva una mano a cuello y se lo friega. Detrás de él, el sol poco a poco se va fundiendo con el horizonte y el color del cielo deja de ser tan celeste.

—Mírate, pareces que estás a punto de llorar.

Chat aparta la mirada, algo avergonzado de lo que el maestro pueda encontrar en ella si se dignaba a mirarlo, y la baja.

—No lo dudo.

—¿Ahora me respondes?

Chat suspira cansado y lo mira.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Carapace?

Ante la sugerencia vacía y plana, su compañero acorta la distancia entre ellos y se pone de cuclillas frente a él. La rabia bajo los antifaces roe como fuego en sus ojos castaños y se acrecienta cuando lo apunta con el dedo índice en su pecho cubierto de tela negra.

—¿Qué, ahora me llamas por mi nombre? —Chat no responde y Carapace decide ir por la pregunta— Lo que quiero es que reacciones, como un verdadero Chat Noir lo haría. No esto, no este cuerpo que parece estar a punto de entrar en coma. No un niño que parece no saber en dónde está parado —gruñe, y cuando al pasar los segundos su compañero no responde, aprieta los labios hasta que no son más que una línea delgada y se levanta sin dejar de observarlo—. No puedo creer que lo eligieras a él.

—Eso suenan a celos, Carapace.

Una risa amarga baja de los labios de su compañero.

—Puede que lo sean.

—O a miedo —agrega el maestro—, y algo de alivio.

¿Alivio?, piensa la voz cansada dentro de la cabeza de Chat Noir.

Como si le hubieran pinchado repentinamente, la sonrisa de Carapace abandona su rostro y gira el cuello para mirar por el rabillo del ojo los movimientos parsimoniosos del guardián, quien aún concentrado en su poción, sonríe complacido y agrega otro ingrediente al líquido burbujeante naranja.

—¿Alivio de que Ladybug muriera? Ella era mi compañera, una portadora de un kwami, ¿cómo si quiera es posi-?

—De que no fuera esa chica —lo interrumpe el maestro.

Carapace no responde de inmediato, y cuando lo hace, Chat puede visualizar confusión cruzando sus facciones. El aire en sus pulmones se vuelve pesado, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Carapace repentinamente parece enfermo, como si estuviera a punto a vomitar, y retrocede unos pasos, toda su confianza brabucona esfumada en un instante.

—Yo…

—Sé que es un sentimiento que en casos como estos se siente prohibido e incluso malvado, pero no puedes evitarlo; te sientes aliviado de que no fuera ella. Lo que no es malo en absoluto, todos necesitan un sostén cuando cosas como estás ocurren. Y ella es tu manera de mantenerte de pie, y no derrumbarte. Tal vez la única que te queda.

—¿Y la suya? —pregunta Chat y su voz es como un susurro del viento, temblorosa y tenue. Tiene dudas de que el maestro lo escuchara, así que se aclara la garganta y lo intenta de nuevo— ¿cuál es su sostén, maestro?

El líquido de su caldero ha pasado a un color morado y una mueca de preocupación se dibuja en el rostro anciano del guardián, pero tan pronto como las palabras terminan de salir de la boca de su aprendiz, Chat lo mira por primera vez desde que empezó a utilizar los nuevos condimentos.

—Creí que esa respuesta era sencilla.

—¿Lo es? —lo presiona Carapace.

—Claro —se baja de la silla cúbica y con las palmas de sus manos extendidas hacia arriba hace un gesto que lo abarca a los dos—. Ustedes.

Es tarde, y el cielo está completamente bañado de un suave naranja con nubes como borrones blancos, cuando el maestro decide que es momento de parar sus investigaciones, agotado de que todas sus pociones resultaran en fracaso. Carapace no ha vuelto a hablar desde su pelea anterior, sentándose en el borde de la edificación, y a pesar de que Chat Noir le da la espalda porque no cree que pueda seguir manteniendo su indiferencia si no enfrenta y porque tiene cierta curiosidad por lo que está creando el maestro, puede sentir los ojos de su compañero taladrando su espalda.

Dentro de toda la bruma de dolor y auto aversión que ha adormecido su cabeza en los últimos días, Adrien es consciente de lo poco altruista que ha sido con sus amigos y sus compañeros al apartarlos sin dar razones. No es su intención, obviamente, jamás les dañaría a propósito, pero en su cabeza era una verdad más real que, si los dejaba entrar en su destartalada vida nuevamente, ninguno de ellos saldría completo. Ellos no necesitaban cargar sobre sus hombros con los problemas de Adrien cuando aún estaban tratando lidiando con los propios.

Los intentos de broma de Plagg eran suficientes para distraerlo a veces.

Le mintió a Nathalie diciéndole que se sentía enfermo y que no iba a poder asistir a sus clases programadas esa semana cuando ella intentó sacarlo de su habitación el día siguiente a la desaparición de Ladybug. No fue fácil engañarla al principio, la asistente de su padre era muy perceptiva, y sin creerle su mentira, casi llama a un doctor para que fuese a la mansión y lo atendiera, pero Adrien logró convencerla con la ayuda de Plagg. El kwami le trajo toallas mojadas con agua caliente y dañó internamente el termómetro cuando Nathalie intentó obtener un diagnóstico de su estado físico por su propia cuenta.

Si no fuera porque su vida parecía haber caído en un agujero oscuro y frío, Adrien sería capaz de reírse de la ironía que sustentaba su nueva rutina. Desde que su padre lo encerró en la casa y Adrien había logrado alcanzar la libertad a través del prodigio que contenía a Plagg, jamás sospechó que finalmente sería él mismo quien terminaría limitando su libertad nuevamente.

El maestro Fu refunfuña, bajándose se a silla y se acerca a su celular, mirando un par de imágenes que Chat no puede distinguir a la distancia, y luego lo apaga tras llamar a su compañero. Sin voltearse a verlo, Adrien oye cuando Carapace se levanta de su posición y se acerca al maestro silenciosamente. El hombre adulto le indica que se agache y le susurra algunas palabras que Chat Noir incluso con su audición mejorada no puede percibir. Carapace luce reacio, pero luego de unas palmadas en los hombros y un "confío en ti", el muchacho acepta y se acerca a él.

Chat Noir intercepta la mirada de hastío cuando lo tiene a su lado, y contra cualquier expresión que le haya mostrado anteriormente, le sonríe. La pelea de antes lo ha agotado.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—A patrullar.

—¿Patrulla? ¿por qué? nunca antes ha sido necesario.

—No reclames y sígueme.

Y Adrien lo hace, por más que su cuerpo confundido y cansado proteste cuando se levanta del sillón improvisado, su corazón duela con un ligero tartamudeo y las piernas apenas sostengan su peso. Se despide del maestro, siguiendo los pasos de Carapace, y luego lo sigue al borde del edificio, esperando a ver a qué tejado va a saltar su compañero para seguirlo. Carapace le da una breve mirada de advertencia antes de dejarse caer en la siguiente casa, y ahogando un suspiro que quiere hacerse paso a través de su garganta, Chat Noir extiende su bastón y salta detrás de él.

Ya llevan alrededor de cinco minutos saltando de casa en casa, sin cruzar palabras, cuando a la cabeza de Chat llega una pregunta relacionada con la anterior conversación que ha tenido con Carapace. Y aunque duda unos segundos en si dejarla caer, porque podía ser una bomba de tiempo sin receptor, finalmente se decide por preguntar.

—Oye… —comienza tentativamente.

Carapace lo mira, su neutro rostro denostando cansancio.

—Allá atrás —se detiene y se pregunta si está haciendo lo correcto. Timorato, deja resbalarse la duda— nombraste a Alya Césaire.

Carapace parpadea, desorientado y confundido, pero cuando las piezas finalmente encajan en su cabeza, el color se drena de su rostro, parando su andar abruptamente en el tejado aplanado de una casa de dos pisos. Asustado de su reacción, ya sea agresiva o distante, parándose junto a él, Chat levanta las manos desesperado y las agita en frente del rostro de su compañero mientras niega con la cabeza apresurado, esperando que entendiera que conocer su identidad no era su intención. No en esos momentos, por lo menos.

—Mira, no me interesa saber quién eres o cómo eres, pero cuando la nombraste no pude evitar pensar que… bueno —se detiene, indeciso, sus orejas agachándose contra su cráneo—, que eres un compañero de mi clase... o un alumno del instituto Françoise Dupont.

Al igual que si un akuma hubiese llamado su atención, Carapace se apresura raudo a la orilla de la edificación, y desvía el rostro, observando el atardecer en el horizonte. Chat lo persigue lentamente, en silencio. Carapace luce pensativo, contrariado y, si es que es posible, confundido y adolorido. Gamas de emociones que usualmente no dejaba que los demás vieran, y menos Chat Noir por ser su amigo-enemigo por naturaleza, bailaban en la superficie de su rostro, iluminado por el naranjo de la luz crepuscular. Chat no lo presiona, dudando de si iba a obtener una respuesta o un silencio absoluto. El corazón aún le pesa, y solo quiere volver a su casa, pero el maestro los ha obligado a hacer esa patrulla y no iba a dejarlo solo.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas. Te decepcionaría —responde en tono bajo Carapace, sus facciones contraídas bajo la máscara—. Y no quiero lastimarte más.

Sus orejas de gato se mueven a la parte frontal de su cabeza, curiosas, expectantes. Y se siente bien sentir otra cosa que no sea dolor, porque ha pasado tanto tiempo abrumado por ese sentimiento, encerrado en una burbuja oscura, que no iba a despechar un poco de luz y tranquilidad.

—Al menos que fueras Hawk Moth, no creo que lo harías.

Carapace se ríe secamente.

—No lo soy, pero sí soy alguien que puede lastimarte —dice, su voz plana y ronca convirtiéndose cada vez más en un susurro—. Y el verdadero yo te estima demasiado como para que te decepciones si le descubres.

Es raro, ese sentimiento repentino y desconocido que baja por su garganta como líquido caliente. Nunca se ha sentido cómodo junto a Carapace, después de todo ellos llevaban una relación tensa y distante, encaminada principalmente por el desconocimiento y los celos de Chat, y sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando parecía que todo se derrumbaba y el dolor era tan intenso y profundo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, podía decirse que la presencia de Carapace era una agradable compañía, a pesar de su pelea anterior, y a pesar de lo sincero y directo que su compañero podía llegar a ser.

¿Cuántas veces, después de todo, se habían salvado el uno al otro de los akumas?

—Si fuera así como dices, no serías tan pesado —proclama, buscando esa parte bromista de Chat enterrada en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

—Tengo mis razones... —suelta una risa corta y seca— además, si dejara ver como usualmente soy hubieras descubierto mi identidad civil cuando nos vimos por primera vez. La primera vez que me transformé estabas muy concentrado en tus celos para notarlo, pero era demasiado obvio saber quién era la persona que se escondía debajo de esta máscara —se toca el borde de la tela en su rostro, trazando lentamente un camino de la mejilla a la frente—. Fue estúpido de mi parte no ocultarlo mejor, y puse a mis seres queridos en peligro.

—Ladyb- Marinette era muy pesada con mantener las identidades en secreto —se burla.

—Lo hacía porque se preocupaba por nosotros.

—Lo sé, lo sé... es solo que... —se talla el cuello, indeciso y arrepentido de sacar a colación el nombre de su compañera. Sus orejas se apegan a su cráneo al recordarla— me hubiera gustado saber que era ella cuando la vi ahí desmayada —por no decir lastimada, por no decir casi muerta.

Los labios de Carapace están apretados en una fina línea.

—¿Habría cambiado algo?

Esa es una pregunta que no quiere responder. Su corazón se contrae dolorosamente en su pecho, como si lo hubieran bañado en agua gélida, cuando la realización llega su cabeza.

—No lo sé —responde finalmente, con suavidad. Y esa realidad le duele.

Carapace no responde, un nuevo silencio vacío quemando entre ellos mientras observa el área.

—El día en que Marinette me entregó a Wayzz —comienza, suave, nostálgico— supe que si lo aceptaba probablemente estaba metiéndome en un problema que era muy grande para un muchacho de quince años. Pero quería ser parte de esto. Salvar a París, salvarla a ella. Dentro de toda la emoción de alegría infantil que sentí en ese momento por tener a mi alcance la oportunidad de ser un héroe, las otras preocupaciones se tornaron vanas. Así que acepté este destino, y no me arrepiento, de verdad que no lo hago, pero... —le mira de soslayo, un suspiro apesadumbrado cayendo de sus labios— a veces me pregunto, ¿por qué nosotros? ¿por qué unos niños?

—Yo tampoco me arrepiento de elegir este camino —responde simplemente, principalmente porque no sabe qué decir ni qué espera Carapace que diga. Sin embargo, su compañero sigue hablando como si no lo hubiera interrumpido.

—¿Y por qué si mantener nuestras identidades en secreto es tan importante, yo sabía quién era cada uno de ustedes en el momento en que simplemente me lo pregunté? No tiene sentido.

—Así que conoces a todas las personas debajo de su máscara —y diminutas agujas de resentimiento se instalan en su pecho al momento que entiende que Carapace conocía la identidad de Ladybug, y había dudado en rescatarla o no, cuando la encontraron desangrándose. Que la existencia misma de esa duda pudo haber significado la diferencia entre si Marinette terminaba hospitalizada o no.

Carapace se encoge de hombros, pero no es en absoluto un gesto desinteresado, equilibrándose más a un gesto que ha hecho inconscientemente.

—No fue algo premeditado, sabes. Simplemente... un día todo fue tan claro como el agua. Estaba estudiando con el maestro algunas pociones del libro y entonces... llegaron a mi, como si hubieran estado esperando por salir. Supe quién era cada uno de ustedes y... —aprieta los labios y suelta un bufido entre irritado y desilusionado. No lo mira— dios, no sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto. Se supone que no deberíamos interactuar tanto.

Espantado ante la posibilidad de que Carapace nuevamente ponga esa barrera entre ellos, Chat Noir juega con su suerte y pasa un brazo por los hombros rígidos de su compañero para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

—Hey, niño del caparazón, no te pongas tan tenso. Estábamos bien hasta ahora.

—Ah sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, esa aura relajada tuya también es detestable.

Chat casi se encoge de hombros.

—La única razón lógica que tienes para odiarme es que es gatuito.

Las palabras modificadas no eran del gusto de Carapace, como casi nada en la personalidad de Chat Noir. Giró el cuello para mirarlo con aspecto disgustado, y el entrecejo arrugado.

—¿Puedes dejar de contradecir todo lo que digo? Eres realmente insoportable, herma- es decir... no importa.

Justo ahí, una grieta.

—Pues muchas gracias, persona que me estima demasiado en la vida civil.

Y por increíble y poco real que se vea, una risa divertida baja a los labios de Carapace, quien lo empuja lejos de él y le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Chat Noir no puede engañarse pensando que lo conoce, que sabe quién se oculta debajo de la máscara, pero sabe que sus instintos no le mienten cuando esa nueva parte de Carapace le parece vagamente familiar, como una empolvada nostalgia encerrada en el baúl de los recuerdos, trizada y nublada.

—Sobre lo de antes —comienza Carapace, inseguro—. Lo siento, aunque lo decía en serio.

Chat se lleva una mano al cuello y se lo frota.

—Bueno... ¿gracias? supongo. Aunque... —se mira las botas de gato, a la gente y la calle bañada por la luz del atardecer—, agradecería más si no hablamos de ella por un rato.

Carapace niega con la cabeza, sus ojos neutros también perdidos en la vida que transcurre debajo de ellos.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Suponía que responderías aquello.

—Tienes que ir visitarla.

—No creo que pueda, no por el momento.

—No por el momento —repite Carapace sus palabras, con un tono de burla y amargura. Chat sabe que ha metido la pata cuando nuevamente ve la máscara de indiferencia separándolos—. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿vas a esperar a que sus padres decidan desconectarla? ¿o planeas pretender que ella no fue atacada? —y ante la falta de una respuesta levanta la vista, notando el rostro acongojado de Chat Noir, la rigidez en sus hombros. Carapace arruga la nariz, asqueado—. Me estás jodiendo que tú-

Chat no puede mirarlo, la herida en su pecho tan latente y abierta como el primer día. Sus orejas se retraen, pegándose a su cráneo y de nuevo cree que es mejor volver a su hogar, y quedarse ahí para siempre. Impulsándose para atrás, cae del borde al interior del techo con una pirueta invertida, impulsándose con sus manos para girar lo suficiente su cuerpo en el aire y caer sobre sus pies. Carapace lo sigue silente con la mirada.

—¿Qué estás-

—Necesito irme. Nathalie entrará en cualquier momento a mi habitación —lo interrumpe, girándose en dirección a la mansión y llevando su mano a su espalda para sacar su arma. Carapace, quien también se ha alejado del borde, lo detiene envolviendo su mano en la muñeca de Chat Noir que estaba en su espalda buscando el bastón.

Adrien no se gira para mirarlo.

—¡No, no puedes! ¿por qué estás siendo tan egoísta? Este no eres tú, Adrien —tira de su brazo bruscamente, obligando que Chat retrocediera unos pasos para no tropezar—. No puedes dejarla sola. Puede que tu presencia no cambie nada, pero aún así... —para abruptamente, como si se ahogara con sus palabras. Lo escucha soltar aire contenido detrás suyo, y Chat Noir se obliga a voltear para verlo. Debajo de su máscara de indiferencia, Carapace luce como si hubiera envejecido diez años— ¿por qué la evitas? ¿acaso odias que te escondiera el secreto de su identidad? —pregunta finalmente.

Chat Noir entrecierra los párpados, siente que no va lograr contender las lágrimas por más tiempo.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

¿Era correcto decírselo? no lo conocía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién estaba debajo de esa máscara.

Y sin embargo...

—Yo... tenía mis sospechas. Así que no es por eso —explica, observando la mano verde que sujeta con brío su muñeca negra—. Quiero verla, de verdad que quiero ir y estar con ella, quedarme a su lado, ya sea como Adrien o como Chat Noir. Pero... no debo. Si la veo, si tan solo una parte de ella llegase a estar peor que la imagen que se proyecta en mis recuerdos, ¿qué me asegurara de que Hawk Moth no se aproveche de mi debilidad? —sube el rostro, analizando el rostro impávido de su compañero, un brillo de desconcierto flameando en el fondo de sus ojos castaños—. Rena dijo que su salud no es estable, y de verdad estoy intentando mantenerme de pie, no puedo dejar que Hawk Moth tenga poder sobre mí. Yo... no puedo decepcionarla.

—Así que le temes a un akuma —agrega Carapace, frunciendo los labios pensativo y liberándolo de su agarre. Se lleva una mano al rostro y se talla la frente, como si le doliera la cabeza—. Y a Ladybug.

El nudo en su garganta es tan doloroso que a Chat Noir le cuesta respirar. Con los labios y la garganta secos, deja escapar en una frase vacía de los labios.

—De verdad necesito irme.

—¿Qué? espera un momento, detente —lo para Carapace con tono autoritario. Separa la mano de su rostro y la baja, observándolo fijamente—. Mira, lo entiendo, sé que ella no está bien, qué es posible de que Hawk Moth esté detrás de ti. He hablado con el maestro Fu sobre eso, después de todo nuestros prodigios no pueden resistirse al poder de los otros y es más peligroso en tu estado, pero... —se pasa una mano por la capucha, retirándola levemente de su cabeza. La controversia y la duda en sus ojos es densa, pero las oculta detrás de la determinación— no estás solo en esto. No eres el único que sufre, créeme... conozco a las otras personas debajo de las otras máscaras, y los visito, hablo con ellos, porque sufren, Adrien, sufren porque Marinette también era una que ellos querían. No estás solo. Nos tienes a nosotros, tus compañeros, al maestro Fu y también a tus amigos, Alya y Nino. No pretendas pasar por esto solo, no es sano —frunce los labios y al igual que si fuera llevado por una nueva fuerza impulsiva, repentinamente toma por los hombros a Chat, quien retrocede ligeramente sobresaltado—. Tengamos un trato.

—Un qué —responde con un hilo de voz. Se aclara la garganta— ¿por qué?

—Llama a Nino Lahiffe, deja que tus amigos sepan cómo estás. No debes seguir ignorándolos —entrecierra los ojos, sin dejar de mirarlo—. Te prometo que si lo haces te mantendré al día con la evolución de Ladybug, y si quieres, te ayudaré para que puedas verla sin que tengas que temer a los akumas.

Llevando sus manos a las de Carapace, las quita de sus hombros mientras niega suavemente con la cabeza. El rostro de Carapace es inmutable cuando le devuelve una mirada agotada, y arruga una ceja levemente cuando Chat Noir responde.

—No puedo llamar a Nino.

—¿Por qué no?

—Está ocupado... con Alya, su novia —observa el atardecer que se extiende detrás de Carapace, una sonrisa triste asomando en sus labios cuando piensa en su amigo, en lo ocupado que debe estar, manteniendo las piezas de Alya juntas, esperando que Hawk Moth no decida ir por ella. También lo le ha enviado mensajes de texto a Adrien, pero él no había querido responder ninguno de ellos por temor a distraerlo y alejarlo de su novia. Después de todo, Adrien lo estaba haciendo bien para no caer en el otro lado—. Si ella no ha sido akumatizada es gracias a él. Ya le quitaron a Alya a su mejor amiga, no puedo quitarle yo a su novio.

Carapace demora en responder, pero por el rabillo del ojo Chat puede ver como sus manos se contraen para formar puños, y sus finos oídos felinos pueden oír el murmullo que cae de sus labios.

—Estoy seguro que él tiene tiempo para ti y que Alya no se enojará, solo... —suelta un gemido de frustración— responde sus menajes ¿sí?, y no te encierres.

¿Cómo sabe lo de los mensajes de texto? quiere preguntarle, pero guarda silencio y saca el bastón de metal.

—Lo pensaré —corre al borde lejano, pero antes de saltar se detiene y gira levemente el cuerpo para fijarse en que Carapace sigue mirándolo. Lo piensa unos instantes antes de dejar las palabras, sin saber si él iba a ser capaz de mantener la compostura si la respuesta no era la que esperaba. Gritos de advertencia se disparan en su cabeza—. Sobre el culpable.

La voz de Carapace se oye contenida y lejana cuando responde.

—No tienes que preocuparte por él —y entonces, es su compañero quién abandona primero el tejado.

Por un momento Chat Noir cree que ha encontrado la paz consigo mismo, pero días después, cuando encuentra los aros de Ladybug en la habitación vacía de Marinette, no duda en ocuparlos.

Desata una catástrofe.


End file.
